A New Kind Of Marauders
by Ouaysis
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Marauders would be like as girls? well come and find out! Story much better then summary i promise. no slash. please R&R! Now Complete.
1. Finally!

**A/N This is how i picture the Marauders as girls. I've replaced Peter Petigrew with Alyssa Briggs. This is also sorta a tribute to my friends and our friendship, you know who you are. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything that belongs rightfully to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

All of 15-year-old Summer Black's belongings are packed, and she can't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day she escapes from her evil mum and dad, tomorrow is the day she leaves for Hogwarts. She can't wait to tell her three best friends, Jamie Potter, Alyssa Briggs, and Rebecca Lupin, about what she's found out about anamaigus'. She turned over in her bed, too excited to fall asleep.

O0o0o0o

Rebecca Lupin is deeply asleep; finally, after two hours of trying, she too was too excited to sleep but finally sleep had gripped her and she had fallen into deep sleep. Now she's dreaming, dreaming of her first year of Hogwarts four years ago, when she had first met her three best friends; and two years ago when she had finally told them about being a werewolf.

O0o0o0o

Its 12 am and Jamie Potter still hasn't fallen asleep. She went to bed at 10 (at the insistence of her parents) but is just lying in her bed being excited. 'I can't wait to see Summer, Rebecca, and Alyssa!' she thought 'I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts; playing Quidditch and catching the snitch in a real game instead of just chasing it around.' So with thoughts of her friends, Hogwarts, and Quidditch, Jamie managed to finally fall asleep.

O0o0o0o

Alyssa Briggs is super excited to go back to school. For her, it's not just being back at school and with her friends; it also means she gets to go back to the wizarding world. Being a muggle, the only thing that really connects her to the wizarding during the summer is her books and wand, which she can't use. She definitely doesn't want to wait to see her three best friends and be back in the wizarding world but then again, she doesn't really have a choice……..

O0o0o0o

The next day…..

O0o0o0o

Rebecca and her parents are standing on platform nine and three quarters, saying good-bye.

"Love you Mum, love you dad. " She said giving them hugs.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice year" Her mum said

"I will, bye!" She said, allowing her mum to give her a kiss on the cheek before jogging off, waving to them. Just then she saw Alyssa and walked over to her. She grabbed Alyssa's shoulders and said "Boo"

Alyssa jumped and screamed when someone behind her grabbed her, and she spun around. Her face lit up when she saw a laughing Rebecca behind her "Becca!" she exclaimed "Don't do things like that! It scared the crap out of me!" However, she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist! Have you seen Jamie or Summer yet?" Becca asked

"Nope" Replied Alyssa "Can you help me put my stuff on the train?"

"Of course"

The two girls put Alyssa's stuff on the train then Alyssa said good-bye to her parents who then left.

Jamie had just put her stuff on the train with the help of her dad and then said good-bye to him and her mum, when she saw Summer and called out her name. Summer heard her name being called by a familiar voice she turned toward the voice and spotted Jamie. The two friends met up to each other and hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you!" Jamie said

"You too! Come on lets go find Rebecca and Alyssa!" said Summer leading the way into the smoke.

Jamie and Summer found Rebecca and Alyssa near the bright red Hogwarts express talking excitedly they say the other two approaching and stopped talking, waving to them. The four girls hugged and greeted each other then got on the train together and found an empty compartment.

When Rebecca finally returned from the prefect's carriage and her prefect duties they had started talking about her 'furry little problem' when their friend and a fellow Gryffindor, Nick Tonks, a tall, and grey eyed boy, came in. Today his hair was a natural shade of light brown. (He's kinda suspicious and thinks that Rebecca might be a werewolf.)

"Hey girls, Hi Becca" He said his eyes shining as he looked at Rebecca

"Hi Nick" Said Rebecca, smiling at him and blushing ever so slightly

"Do you want something?" Asked Summer, not meaning to be rude but she was annoyed at being interrupted from talking about important issues.

"Um, I wanted to know if I could sit with you, but if you're busy I can leave" Said Nick

"Yeah, that's fine, sitting with us I mean" Said Jamie, he nodded and came in and sat in-between Alyssa and Rebecca

Summer opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Jamie, who was sitting next to her, elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a 'don't-make-him-suspicious' look.

"So what kind of trouble will you be getting into this year?" Asked Nick

"Oh, you know, a little of this a little of that" Summer said with a mischievous grin

"Don't forget sneaking around!" Added Jamie a mysterious glint in her eyes

"Yeah, can't forget that" Said Nick sarcastically

The five friends talked about their summers and what classes they would be taking this year, They talked until they had to get ready for Hogwarts and then Nick went to a different compartment. After he left the girls went back to talking about Becca's 'furry little problem'.


	2. The List

It's Monday morning and McGonagall is passing out class schedules during breakfast.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't break so many rules." Said Becca

"Oh, Becca, you're only saying that 'cause you're a prefect" replied Summer

"Yes, but still, I'm laying down some ground rules this year. Just so you know!" She said with authority

Summer and Jamie groaned

"Ugh! Becca, why do you have to suck the fun out of this year?" Jamie whined

"Oh, stop whining, we can still have fun, I'm just setting some boundaries, that's all"

"What kind of boundaries?" asked Alyssa

"Here, I made lists for you guys" said Rebecca handing a list to each of her friends.

"You're so organized" said Summer rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I know it's annoying sometimes" added Jamie

"Aw come on Becca! No hexing annoying first years that ask stupid questions?!" complained Summer

"Nope"

"And no jinxing random Slytherins!" said Jamie

"No Jamie, no jinxing random Slytherins, and I _will_ take away points and give detentions. Just 'cause you're my friends doesn't mean that I won't punish you!" said Rebecca

The other three groaned

"What about Severin?" asked Alyssa

"What about her?" Becca asked back

"Is she counted as random?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you guys hate her so much, but no, she's not counted as random, although you're only allowed to hex her on weekends without getting in trouble by me."

"What?!" Jamie and Summer said together

"But we have better things to do on the weekends!" exclaimed Summer

"That's the point Summer." Replied Becca

"Well maybe I'll go home with Jamie this Christmas and leave you here" Summer said in a false threat

"Yeah, we'll go home and leave you here!" said Jamie

"I won't, it's boring at my house. Besides, I'd rather be with Becca anyway." Stated Alyssa

"Thanks Alyssa. Like you two could actually go to Jamie's while me and Alyssa are here having tons of fun without you!" replied Rebecca

"True" Said Summer as Jamie nodded in agreement

"And anyway, my parents are going on some kind of 'second honeymoon' or something, so we couldn't go anyway" said Jamie

"Seriously though, why do you three hate her so much?" asked Becca

"Because she's a git" replied Summer knowing immediately who Rebecca was referring to.

"Yeah, and she has greasy hair, ew!" added Alyssa

"So?! Eh, whatever, I'll never fully understand you logic's"

"And we'll never understand yours either" said Alyssa.

"Well, we better get to class" Said Rebecca, standing up

"Ugh, the only thing I don't like about school is the learning part, it's so pointless sometimes" said Jamie

Rebecca shook her head "The reason we go to school is to learn Jamie."

"Yeah, I know but, still I don't like it"

"You're asleep half the time anyway Jamie, so you shouldn't be complaining" said Alyssa

"Shut up Alyssa." Said Jamie

"Jamie, you need to start paying attention, we have our O.W.L.s this year and I'm not letting you copy my work." Rebecca said

"Yeah, I know I'll try to stay awake"

"Good."


	3. A Map For The Mischievous

The four friends are sitting in the Common Room by the fire: Rebecca's reading, Summer and Jamie are playing Wizards Chess, and Alyssa's drawing and half-watching.

"So, now that we know what you guy's turn into, we should come up with a nickname for each of us" Said Becca lowering the book she was reading

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Said Alyssa looking up from her Hippogriff she was drawing

"Okay, and it has to have something to do with our transformations" added Jamie

Rebecca looked at Alyssa and they both rolled their eyes "that's the point!" stated Becca

"Oh, right. Anyway, Knight to D4" said Jamie

"Hey, I've got one for you Becca" said Summer

"What?"

"Moony!" she exclaimed

Rebecca grimaced "Isn't that a bit…."

"Obvious?" Alyssa finished for her

"No. not necessarily, we can just tell them you kept accidentally mooning people in 1st year cause your pants didn't fit"

Rebecca giggled "Hey it only happened once!"

They all started laughing at the memory, after they recovered, they continued the discussion

"Ooh, I got one for Summer: Padfoot!" said Alyssa

"Perfect! Do you agree?" asked Summer

"Yes, sounds good" Rebecca agreed

Jamie just nodded, staring hard at the Chess board

"Okay, how about Prongs, Jamie?" asked Rebecca

"Sure" Jamie replied

"Great! Now, all we need is one for Aly" said Summer

"I got it!" exclaimed Jamie "Rook to C6!"

Everyone stared at her, "What?!" she asked innocently

"Come on think of something for Alyssa!"

"Oh, right……..how bout……..Pounce?" said Jamie

"Ooh, I like it!" said Alyssa

"Okay, Pounce, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Perfect!' said Rebecca pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Hey, I've been thinking, and now that we're 15 and a lot taller and bigger in general, we don't totally fit under the cloak" said Jamie

They were all staring at her with raised eyebrows

"What?! It's been known to happen!" she said defensively

"Sorry, yeah, I've been thinking about that too, the only one who wouldn't look suspicious creeping out at night is Rebecca, and well it's her time of month so that doesn't help much" added Summer

"Gee thanks!" said Rebecca, referring to the 'Her time of month' part

"Welcome"

"Hey, guy's what if we made some kind of map, that has everyone in the whole school every second, of every day. Then if someone was coming we would know and could hide or whatever. You know?" Alyssa said

"Hey! That's a really good Idea, but how would we do it?" Asked Jaime

"Hmmmm, lets' think maybe _magic_!" said Summer, her sarcasm oozing

"That's not what I meant! Like, wouldn't we need like a drawing of the entire castle and a list of all the students?" Jamie asked

"We'll defiantly need a drawing, but that shouldn't be too hard. We probably know that castle better than some teachers. As for the students, no we don't, just a good spell." Becca said

"I could draw the castle" said Alyssa

"Good idea" said Summer

The girls abandoned all their previous tasks to sort out all the details and then start on it.

0o0o0o0o

2 hours later……

0o0o0o0o

Alyssa has taken a break from the drawing to give her hand a rest and they are all just talking.

"Hey, now that we have individual names we should make a name for our group" said Summer

"Okay, how about 'The Mischievous Four'?" asked Rebecca

Jamie wrinkled her nose, "Nut Uh" the others nodded in agreement.

"'Mystical Maidens'?" suggested Jamie

"No" all three of the others said

"How about…….'The Secret Sorcerers'? Alyssa asked

"No thanks" said Rebecca, Jamie and Summer agreed by shaking their heads vigorously

Jamie, Alyssa, and Rebecca all looked at Summer

"I got it!" she exclaimed "'The Marauders'!"

"Oooh! That's perfect!"

"Totally!"

"Awesomeness!"

"Well, I guess we're 'The Marauders then!" said Summer

Jamie yawned "Well, all this thinking and planning, has me beat, Good-Night!" She got up and headed towards the dormitories

Becca stretched then stood up "I'm going to bed too, you two coming?"

Summer and Alyssa nodded and got up also, then followed Becca up to their dorm.


	4. Look Out!

The four Marauders are heading down to the Quidditch Pitch for Summer, Jamie, and Alyssa's practice. Summer's talking very fast about something no one can interpret.

"Summer" Said Rebecca, but Summer just kept talking, "SUMMER!" she yelled and finally Summer stopped talking finally and stared at Becca.

"What?!"

"First of all, not one of us can heard a word you're saying and did you have fudge this morning?" asked Rebecca

"Oh, sorry, I'll wait 'til I calm down to tell you, and yes, I did"

All three groaned and Summer smiled mischievously

As they got to the Pitch, Becca left the others to go sit in the stadium. Nick waved to her as the team came on to the field; she waved back, smiling slightly.

About 15 minutes into practice, as Rebecca was staring at Nick, she heard Summers voice yelling at her

"Look out!"

Becca looked up just in time to see a bludger hurtling toward her. She screamed and dived under the bench. After it passed she got up and sat back down; glaring at Summer.

"Sorry!" Summer yelled before bursting into giggles and then full-out laughter, followed by Alyssa, Jamie, and to Becca's horror, Nick.

Rebecca's cheek's turned a violent shade of dark pink, to hide this she folded her arms over her knees and put her head in her arms.

0o0o0o0o

After practice…..

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are walking back up to the castle talking about practice.

"Why weren't you paying attention anyway Becca? You knew I had fudge." Asked Summer

Becca blushed and said "I was watching Nick"

Jamie nudged her with her shoulder "Ooh, you like him, don't you?"

"A little, but I doubt he likes me back"

"Come on, it's possible." Encouraged Alyssa

"Maybe, but only cause he doesn't know what I am" Rebecca said sadness in her eyes

"Hey, you don't know that." Said Summer sympathetically, taking her long, curly, dark brown hair out of its ponytail so it could blow in the wind.

"Yeah, I do. Most of the people who know are utterly terrified of me. How could any guy ever love me?" asked Rebecca

"Maybe he's different." Suggested Alyssa

"Even if he is, I don't even know if I'm his type." She said doubtfully

"So, find out!" said Jamie

"What?! Do you mean like ask him out?" asked Becca

"Yeah!" replied all three

Rebecca shook her head "I can't. Besides, I'm old fashion and think the guy should be the one to make the first move."

"You're so weird" said Summer

"Oh well, at least hint that you like him or something." Said Jamie

"I'll think about it" Becca replied, smiling

"Okay, I guess that's good enough" said Alyssa

"Finally! We're at the castle! Time to eat!" Exclaimed Jamie happily.


	5. Awkward Situation

The girls are walking to Charms on a Thursday afternoon.

"I can't believe we have our O.W.L.s all ready! Which sucks, 'cause I'm probably going to fail" Jamie complained

"Stop worrying, Jamie. As long as you _actually _work at your school work this year, you'll be fine" Comforted Rebecca

"I don't want to work that's the point!"

"Tell me, in the long run, which is worse actually working at it, or failing and having to be a free loader?" Asked Becca

Jamie sighed, "Failing. But then again, Luke could be the one with the job!"

"That's not the point Jamie" Rebecca said giving her a stern look

"Besides, Evans hates your guts, what makes you think you'll get married?!" Alyssa asked.

"He'll come to his senses eventually, even if it takes a while." Said Jamie firmly

"Okay, whatever you need think." Said Summer

Rebecca was still shaking her head as she sat down in Charms.

0o0o0o0o0o

Later at dinner……

0o0o0o0o0o

The Marauders were just sitting and eating when Nick joined them.

"So, how many detentions have you got so far?" He asked Jamie and Summer

Jamie grinned mischievously "Six" she said

"Five" added Summer

"Yeah, and Becca's given both at least one" Said Alyssa "I guess she really was serious"

"Yes, I was, and I still am"

Suddenly, Summer, who was sitting next to Becca, nudged her with her elbow and nodded at Nick. Becca looked at her and gave a tiny shake of her head, Summer nodded again.

Nick noticed this and asked, with raised eyebrows "Is something wrong?"

"Nope" said Summer smiling at him, while Rebecca just stared at her plate

Suddenly, Summer stood up.

"Well, me and Jamie have to finish our homework before it gets too late, come on Jamie"

"But….." protested Jamie

"I said come on" said summer grabbing Jamie by the elbow and yanking her up (Jamie, still holding a chicken leg in her hand)and leading her off.

Alyssa, who unlike Jamie got the hint, and mumbled something about the library before getting up and following Summer and Jamie

"Well that was weird" said Nick

"Not with them, they are always random and spur-of-the-moment. You just have to get used to it." Rebecca said, finally looking up from her plate

"Oh, okay"

"Not to be rude, but I have to go patrol the hallways" Becca lied, "Sorry"

"Oh, it's ok don't worry about it. "He replied, smiling.

She smiled back before standing up and heading towards the doorway. When she turned around and looked at him he had his face screwed up in confusion. _'He looks so adorable when he's confused'_ Rebecca thought as she headed up to the common room.

"How could you do that to me?!" Becca asked Summer when she entered the common room

"Do what?" asked Summer feigning innocence

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I said I'd think about it! That doesn't give you permission to put me in awkward situations!"

"I was just trying to help" replied Summer

"Well, do me a favor and don't help me ever again, please, I can deal with my own love life! And that goes to all of you!' she said before going up-stairs to their dorm.

"Geez, what's got her wand in a knot?"

"Come on you know she's sensitive about those kinds of things! She's afraid she's going to get rejected because…." Said Jamie before adding in a whisper "Because of what she is."

Summer sighed, "I really thought she'd be grateful. I'll go apologize"

Summer walked up the steps to their dorm and knocked gently on the door.

Rebecca's voice came from inside "Come in"

Summer opened the door and stepped in, she saw Becca on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, which made Summer feel even worse.

"Hey, please don't cry! I'm really sorry; I didn't realize just how sensitive you are about that kind of thing." She went over and sat down and gave her friend a hug

Rebecca hugged her back

"It's okay, I over-reacted a little"

"Wizards Chess?" asked Summer, Becca nodded, sniffing, and they both went back down stairs to play.


	6. Why You Don't Mess With Rebecca Lupin

It's late Saturday morning and the Marauders are sitting by the lake.

Summer and Jamie are arguing over who's hotter; Matt or Connor Reed. Currently, Matt has 2 points and Connor has 1.

Rebecca's reading (as usual) and Alyssa's doing homework

"Who is hotter, Rebecca? Please say Matt." Said Summer

Rebecca lowered her book and looked at her friend, "They're not my type, so neither"

"Come on, you have to choose!" said Jamie

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Fine. Matt, he has a better personality"

"Summer stuck out her tongue at Jamie "Ha!" Jamie replied by pulling up a handful of grass and throwing it at her. This, in turn started a grass-throwing contest between them.

In attempt not be distracted by them, Alyssa pulled out her iPod Nano (which Rebecca put a spell on so it wouldn't go all whack-o like most muggle electronics)which is bright neon green with a jeweled cat sticker, which also has a spell on it which makes it dance to the music. Jamie saw it and stopped throwing the grass.

"Hey, Alyssa, what's that?" She asked, pointing to it

"It's called an iPod, it plays music"

"Awesome!! Can I see it?" asked Jamie excitedly

"Sure here" Alyssa said, taking her ear buds out and handing it to Jamie

Jamie stared at it in amazement, "This is freakin' awesome! Can you get me one?" she asked hopefully

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll ask my dad to get you one"

"Sweet!"

Rebecca looked at Jamie with raised eyebrows, "You've seriously never seen a Muggle iPod before?"

"Nope"

Becca sighed "You're hopeless"

After awhile Jamie and Summer started their grass fight again but then got bored and stopped. A few minutes later Rebecca put down her book and stood up

"Where you going?" asked Summer, now lazily slumped up against a tree trunk.

"Nowhere, just stretching"

"Oh, okay"

Just then a Ravenclaw 5th year came running towards Rebecca, before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her, ran at the lake and jumped in. She screamed.

"Zachary Fields I'm going to kill you!" Rebecca yelled at him

Zac splashed her, laughing, "Clam down Becca, it's just water."

"I will _not _calm down!" she said, then swam to the bank and climbed out; Zac was still in the lake.

Rebecca took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it towards Zac, then muttered something under her breath.

"Good luck getting out!" She said to him as swiped her long, dark blond hair out of her face as the water around Zac turned to thick, gooey mud. She went up to the castle put on dry clothes while Summer, Alyssa and Jamie laughed hysterically as they watched Zac attempt to get out of the enchanted mud.

* * *

**Hi everyone!! so sorry i haven't updated in like a month, but it's been really hectic here and every time i got on i always forgot to post a chapter! i'm working on that though, so i should be posting at least once a week. enjoy!**


	7. The First Full Moon

The four Marauders are sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner, except Rebecca who's just playing with it.

"Come on Becca, you need to eat." Said Alyssa

"I'm not hungry" replied Rebecca as she pushed around her mashed potatoes and meatloaf

"Well I'm starving!" said Jamie before cutting off a huge chunk of meat and putting it in her mouth

"There's a surprise" Summer muttered sarcastically

"Are you guy's ready? I really hope you don't get caught" said Rebecca, worried

"Oh stop worrying! It's not like we've never snuck out at night before" said Jamie

"I know, but I might get in trouble, not to mention what would happen to you guy's"

"We won't get caught, we promise" Alyssa said confidently. Jamie and Summer nodded in agreement

Becca still looked a little nervous but nodded anyway, "Well I have to go meet Madam Pomfrey, see you later"

0o0o0o0o

Later that night…………….

0o0o0o0o

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Summer impatiently

Alyssa checked her watch, "Well, its 11:00 should we go?"

"Yes, I can't take it any longer!" replied Jamie

"I can't see anyone on the map right now……" added Summer

"all right I guess we can go, Jamie where's the cloak?"

"Right here" Jamie said, pulling the cloak over the three of them.

0o0o0o0o

Outside at the Whomping Willow…

0o0o0o0o

"Ok, Pounce, go find the notch" said Summer

"Alright, here I go." Replied Alyssa, turning into a white Lynx with black paws and black tip's on her tail and ears.

The Lynx emerged from the cloak and found the notch in the huge, violent tree. She hit it with her tail and it froze. The other two, still under the cloak, went into the hole in the trunk, followed by Pounce. When they got in the tunnel Summer turned into a big black dog, and Jamie a light brown stag.

"Rebecca?" asked Padfoot

The three animals walked slowly down the tunnel until they heard whimpering.

"Becca?" they all asked

They turned the corner and saw the werewolf huddled in a corner whimpering.

They all gasped. Pounce approached her friend cautiously; when she wasn't wacked away she started licking her friend's wounds. She was shortly joined by Summer and Jamie. The three stayed until dawn when they had to sneak back into the castle.

* * *

**Okay, i'm trying to make up for slacking off by putting up a bunch of new chapters. i all ready have almost all the chapters typed up, all i have to do is post them on here.**


	8. The Bet

The girls have a free period and they are sitting in their dorm talking about last night.

"You looked so horrible, I feel so sorry for you Becca!" Alyssa said sympathetically

Rebecca shrugged, "I'm used to it, besides, I never remember anything anyway."

"I never knew that, why?" asked Summer curiously

"I don't really know it must have to do with the transformation process or something"

"Come on, let's go get some lunch before class, I can't stand to remember how Becca looked last night." Said Jamie

The others agreed and they all got up to go. On the way they met Luke Evans

"Hi, Luke" Said Jamie hopefully

"What do you want Potter?" He asked; Jamie looked hurt

"She only said 'Hi' you don't have to be a jerk!" Retorted Alyssa

His expression softened "Sorry, I've had a bad morning"

"That's no excuse" muttered Summer

"What'd you say?!" asked one of Luke's friends.

"If you didn't hear me, then you don't need to know!"

He glared at Summer

"So Luke, have you finished your Potions homework yet?" asked Rebecca, attempting to break the ice

"Ugh, no, I have to work on it later. You?"

"Of course she has! It's Rebecca Lupin!" said Jamie

"True. Well I have to go see you later!" he replied before turning down a different hallway, followed by his friends.

Nick came from behind and started walking next to Rebecca; His hair a bright green

"Nice hair" commented Alyssa, smirking, "It matches my iPod!"

Nick looked confused, "What's an iPod?"

"It's a Muggle thing that play's music" explained Becca

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework later, Astronomy is really confusing."

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you in the library after our last class" replied Rebecca

"Awesome! Thanks, I owe you one. See ya later!" He said then turned and jogged back the way he came.

"Ooh, he likes you!" said Summer

Becca rolled her eyes "Yeah, 'cause asking me to help him with his homework really shows that he likes me. Everyone asks me to help them with their homework, Summer."

"Whatever, you're just in denial"

"Yeah, that's it." Becca said sarcastically

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and filled their plates.

"Hey, Jamie, how long do you think it will take for them to hook up?" asked Summer, "I bet 10 Sickles they'll get together in two weeks or less."

"Nah, I say a month at least." Replied Jamie before shoving food into her mouth

"It's a deal." Summer said

"No pressure Becca" said Jamie grinning mischievously

"Great, thanks"

Rebecca turned to Alyssa "Geez, they don't even have the courtesy to bet about me when I'm _not_ with them."

"Well, that's Jamie and Summer for you" replied Alyssa

"Yeah, unfortunately"

After awhile, Summer looked at her watch, "Come on guy's, we need to leave if we're going to make it in time for Divination."

"Fine. Hold on" said Jamie before shoveling the rest of her pudding in her mouth

"That's discussing" Alyssa said

"Mmm hmm" Rebecca agreed

The Marauders went to all their classes and then Becca studied with Nick. (Which Summer was convinced was a date)


	9. Suspicions

3 Months later………….

It's the first week of Christmas break. The Marauders are in the common room talking.

"So, what should we do with all our free time?" asked Summer

"I don't know. Severin's gone so we can't torture her" said Jamie as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

Nick snuck up behind them, "BOO!"

All four girls screamed

"Nick!" said Alyssa, since she was closest to him she took the honors of slapping his arm

Nick collapsed onto the sofa in-between Rebecca and Alyssa, laughing. All four girls crossed their arms.

"That was _not _funny!" Rebecca said

"Oh, yes it was!" he replied, still grinning

"What'd you come over here for? Well other than to scare us!" Jamie said

"I came to spend some quality time with my four favorite girls" He said, putting his arms around Rebecca and Alyssa.

With a look of disgust, Alyssa picked up his arm and put it back down by his side. Becca removed it in a like manner, only she was laughing at the look on Alyssa's face.

"Seriously though, I have no one else to hang out with 'cause all my friends are at home"

"Ugh, so that means we're stuck with you all vacation long?" Summer asked jokingly

"Yep" he replied

Summer moaned.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, I've noticed that you've been disappearing lately at the full moon, what's up?" asked Nick finally.

Rebecca's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard, luckily Nick was looking at Jamie and Summer across from him and didn't notice this.

"We joined a club" said Jamie casually, looking him strait in the eye.

At first all the others looked confused but quickly realized that she was improvising.

"Yeah, a secret club so you've probably never heard of it" added Summer

"Oh really, what's it called?" he asked

"What's what called?" Summer asked, confused.

"The club"

"Oh, oh, the club, he-he, it's called, uh……'The Daughters of the Moonlight'" she said, the others nodded in agreement

"I don't know about that, I'll have to check the list of club's" Nick said his eyes squinted with uncertainty

"Go ahead, but you won't find anything. It's not registered, why else would we say _secret _club?" asked Jamie

"Hmm, you've got a point. O.k. I believe you." He said after pondering it after a few seconds

"Can I join?" He asked

"Well you _could _but it's a girls club and I think we all agree we'd like it better if you stayed a boy." Rebecca said, joining in on the fun

"Uhhh, yeah. I'd like that better too!" He said

They all laughed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got things to do so I'll see you all later." Said Nick stood up.

After he'd gone through the Portrait hole Alyssa let out a huge sigh.

"Well, that was interesting" she said

"Very" agreed Rebecca

"Why does he have to notice those things?" asked Summer exasperatedly

Everyone else shrugged.

"Come on, let's go do something" said Jamie standing up.

"O.k." said Alyssa, also standing up.


	10. Truth or Truth?

It's Christmas Eve and snowing outside.

Summer groaned, "why does it have to start snowing right when I'm about to go practice Quidditch?"

"Oh stop complaining; It's December, what do you expect?" asked Rebecca

"I know, but still, there's nothing to, other than study and I'm not you. Plus, I'd forget it all by the time school start's back up again anyway"

Becca shrugged, "That's true"

"We could play truth or dare. It's not like anyone has anything to hide anymore." Said Alyssa, grinning at Rebecca

"O.k." Becca said

Jamie sat up on the couch she had been laying on and shrugged, "Sure"

"Summer? You in?" asked Alyssa

Summer stared grumpily at the window, "Yeah I guess, since it's snowing"

"Come on, let's go up to our dorm, we don't want _people _knowing our secrets" said Rebecca referring to Nick, who had just came down from the boys' dormitories.

"That would be bad" agreed Jamie

The girls walked up to their dorm. Summer and Becca sat on Becca's bed and Jamie and Alyssa sat on Alyssa's. (Mainly because their bed's were made and didn't have clothes all over the floor next to them)

"Okay, so who's first?" asked Summer

"I'll go, I know no one else will volunteer" Becca said

"Ok, Becca, truth or dare?" Alyssa asked

"Um, truth, definitely. If I pick dare, Summer will make sure it involves Nick" She said, rolling her eye's

Summer chuckled mischievously, "And who say's truth won't?"

"Yes, but no harm can be done by telling the truth in this situation."

"I guess your right" sighed Summer

Rebecca raised her eyebrows for a second before sticking her fingers in her ears.

"So, what should we ask?" Jamie asked

"I've got one!" said Summer

"What?" asked Alyssa

"You'll see"

Alyssa sighed and Jamie tapped Becca's shoulder to let her know they were done.

"Ok Becca, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like Nick?" asked Summer

Rebecca sighed, "Summer, if you weren't my best mate I'd kill you for making everything relate to Nick! But, since you're my friend and because I'd miss you, I'll just answer the question.

8"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I made friends with you then huh?" Summer said

It was a rhetorical question so Rebecca didn't answer

"Who's next?" asked Summer

"You" said Jamie

"Fine" She replied as she put Becca's pillow over her head. "Truth"

"We could ask who she likes, I know Matt Reed likes her" Said Jamie

"Ok"

Becca tapped her leg and Summer removed the pillow

"Who's your crush? Like _major _crush"asked Jamie

Summer blushed, "Jacob Stone, the Hufflepuff seventh year"

Jamie banged her fist on the mattress "Dang it!"

Summer raised her eyebrows at Jamie. Jamie cleared her throat, "Sorry"

"'Kay Jamie, your turn" said Alyssa

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" Jamie said as she mimicked Rebecca. "Oh, yeah, truth"

"Well, pretty much the whole school knows who Jamie loves" said Rebecca

"Yep" agreed Alyssa

"So, what to ask?" Summer asked

There was a second of silence; Then Alyssa said, "How about asking what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened"

"Sounds good" replied Becca

Summer just nodded.

Alyssa tapped Jamie

"Ok Jamie, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" asked Alyssa

"Hmmm, this one time during a family reunion last year, I had a stick that I'd picked up a while back. I thought it was my wand 'cause it looked a lot like it so I was trying to use it. Obviously, I wasn't working so I got all mad and started yelling at it. Then I realized my real wand was in my back pocket." Jamie said, "It was really embarrassing, especially because everyone was staring at me like I was mental or something"

Suddenly Rebecca started giggling

"What?!" demanded Jamie defensively

"Sorry, I'm sure it was really bad…but the image I formed in my mind was hilarious"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny. It is now anyway." Said Jamie

"Ok Alyssa, your turn. Let me guess, truth?" asked Rebecca

"Yep" she replied. She pulled out her iPod and turned it up so she couldn't hear.

"We'll make it simple and ask who she likes, 'cause I'm hungry" said Jamie

"Ok, works for me" said Rebecca

Summer pulled out one of Alyssa's ear buds.

"Ok, who do you like?" asked Rebecca

Alyssa blushed also and then said, "Um, do you know who Jason Brown is?"

They all nodded

"Well I like him" she said

"Wonderful! Can we go eat now?" asked Jamie

"Rude much?" Rebecca asked

"Sorry Alyssa, it's not that I don't care, I'm just hungry and you all know I get cranky when I'm hungry." said Jamie

Alyssa nodded understandingly, "It's O.k. Come on, let's go eat." She stood up and headed for the door, followed by the others.


	11. Snowballs and Wetness

Its Christmas morning and all the Marauders are sleeping, all except Summer anyway. Summer looked at her alarm clock it said 7:30 A.M. in green glowing numbers. She glanced at the pile of presents at the end of her bed then at each one of her friends. She couldn't wait any longer. She sat up pulled off her covers and went to turn on the light. It did no good, everyone was still sleeping. She sighed, went back over to her bed, grabbed her pillow and went over to Rebecca's bed. She wacked Rebecca on the head with her pillow. Rebecca moaned and opened her eyes a startled expression on her face. She realized what had happened when she saw Summer's bright face looking down at her.

"Summer!" She complained as she sat up.

"Merry Christmas!" said Summer excitedly before going over to Alyssa's bed.

Becca mumbled, "Yeah right, being woken up with a pillow to my face is anything but merry" before getting up to brush her long, dirty blond hair and putting it into a pony tail.

In the meantime Summer had woken up Alyssa and they both were attempting to wake up Jamie. Rebecca went to join them, grabbing her pillow along the way. After two minutes of being beaten by pillows, Jamie finally woke up.

"What the crap! Why am I being attacked by freakin' pillows!?" She asked as she put her hands up to stop them.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, that's why!" said Summer

"It's 7:37! I don't need to wake up its way to early!" She complained, "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Oh please. _We _want to open our presents so _you _have be awake!" said Summer

"And don't complain 'cause you where the one who made up the stupid 'can't open presents til everyone's up' rule in 1st year" said Alyssa rolling her eye's

"Yeah, and made us sign those stupid agreements" added Rebecca

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Jamie said, putting on her glasses

The girls spent about an hour opening and examining their presents (which were very awesome might I add) and then got ready and went down to breakfast.

The girls have just finished breakfast and are sitting in the common room.

"Ugh, there's nothing to do!" complained Summer

"We should have a snowball fight!" said Jamie

"Okay!" agreed Summer, standing up from the table they were sitting at.

"You two coming?" Jamie asked Rebecca and Alyssa

"Sure" said Rebecca, "but no magic"

Alyssa shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do"

The Marauders went down to the grounds.

Rebecca made a big ball of snow and threw it at Jamie; it hit her in the back of the head. Jamie threw one back and it hit Rebecca square in the face. Becca wiped the snow off her face before bruiting out laughing.

The Marauders had been throwing snow at each other for about two strait minutes when Rebecca saw Nick exit the castle and start walking towards the Owlry. Lucky for Becca he walked right behind Alyssa. Becca pretended to aim for Alyssa and threw a huge snowball at him. It hit him on the side of the face. He stopped walking and looked around, trying to find who threw it at him, eyes wide with shock.

Rebecca walked over to him, "Hey Nick, why do you have snow on your face?" She asked innocently smiling at him.

Realization dawned on his face; He bent down, scooped up a handful of snow and dumped it on her head.

"I don't know, why do you?" He asked casually, pretending he didn't just dump snow on her.

"Oooh, it's on!" She said before running away so he couldn't hit her with the snowball he'd just formed.

As Rebecca and Nick had been talking, the others had switched from throwing snowballs to dumping snow down each other's clothes.

Nick was chasing Rebecca when he tripped and grabbed her. Nick fell on top of her in the snow. They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed hours to Becca. Nick finally looked away. He got up and then helped her up.

He brushed off his clothes before saying, "Um, I better go send my letter, uh, bye!" and then hurried off.

Rebecca just stood there thinking about what just happed. When she had looked into his gorgeous grey eyes she'd seen joy, happiness, and something she couldn't quite put a name to. _'Fear? Regret? no, those weren't it_. _It was more like......Longing. Yeah, that's what i saw' _ she thought

Alyssa is waving her hand in front of Rebecca's face, "Becca?"

Rebecca snapped back into reality, "What?" She asked, turning her attention to her friends. They were sopping wet and shivering.

"We're going inside, you coming?" asked Jamie

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming" She said glancing towards the Owlry.

"Good" replied Summer as they all turned towards the castle and some nice, dry, warm clothes.


	12. A Pleasent Surprise

It's the Saturday before school starts and last night was a particularly bad full moon. The Marauders are going to the hospital-wing. Jamie has three deep gashes in her lower arm and Rebecca has a bite wound on her calf. Jamie's arm is bleeding very badly, despite the fact that it's wrapped up in blood-soaked rags.

"Oh my gosh Jamie, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did this to you!" said a mortified Rebecca, "This is exactly why I thought this whole thing was a bad Idea"

"It's ok, Becca, it was an accident" said Jamie, trying to make Becca feel better.

"No, it's not okay!"

"Yes it is, I forgive you. Besides it wasn't really _you" _said Jamie

"Guy's, we have worse problems then Jamie's arm!" stated Alyssa before Rebecca could say anything more.

They all looked at her

"What do you mean!?" asked Summer, "Just look at it!"

"I know it's bad, but what are we going to tell Madam Pomfrey? We can't exactly tell her the truth" Alyssa explained

"Right, good point. So we have to come up with something before we get there" said Rebecca, limping from the bite

"We could tell her it was just a freak accident kind of thing" suggested Jamie

"Yeah, but what happened _exactly_ she'll want more details" said Rebecca

"We could say we were in the Forbidden Forest and that Jamie tried to touch it and it attacked her. We'll probably still get into trouble but not as much as we would if we told the truth." said Summer

"Good idea. I like it, even though Jamie isn't that stupid." Agreed Alyssa, Jamie and Rebecca just nodded both their faces contorted in pain.

When Madam Pomfrey saw them approaching she hurried over to them.

"Oh, my what happened here?" she asked motioning to Jamie's arm

They told their story and luckily, she believed them. As she was tending to Jamie, Madam Pomfrey somehow hit Rebecca's leg. Rebecca howled in pain and collapsed; Alyssa and Summer caught her.

"Goodness! Are you hurt too?" asked Madam Pomfrey

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, but it has nothing to do with the Hippogriff. I think I ran into a dog last night and it bit me. I don't really remember though, I usually don't." said Rebecca

Madam Pomfrey glanced nervously at the others.

"Oh its o.k. they know" said Rebecca

Madam pomfrey nodded "Well let's get that leg looked at" she said

Rebecca sat down on a bed and pulled up her pant leg. The bite was black and blue and swollen.

"Ugh." Alyssa looked at it repulsively

"Are you o.k.?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, it looks worse then it feels. Besides, I'm used to most pain" said Rebecca

Madam Pomfrey healed Rebecca and Jamie then the Marauders left.

"So what really happened?" Rebecca asked "Well, it started out just a normal night and we were doing our normal exploring stuff and you all of a sudden lashed out at Prongs. I reacted by biting you. Which, by the way, I'm really sorry about that." Said Summer

"It's okay. So I just randomly lashed out at her?" asked Becca

"Yeah, we don't know why"

"You know what; I remember having a dream about the night I was bit. Maybe it wasn't really a dream more like a memory and I reacted to it by cutting the one closest to me, which happened to be Jamie." Rebecca said.

Suddenly Nick came up behind them.

"Hey, Jamie I heard what happened, you okay?" he asked

"Wow, things _do_ get around really fast! I just got out!" Jamie said

"It's Hogwarts! What did you expect?"

"I knew things got around fast but not that fast. Eh, whatever, I don't care." She replied

Nick turned to Rebecca, "So, Rebecca, can we talk?" He asked

"Um, yeah, sure wait right here." She said

Rebecca walked a few seconds with the Marauders then they stopped.

"Do you want us to leave or stay?" asked Summer

"No, it's o.k., you can go down to breakfast."

"Okay, see you!" she said cheerfully

Rebecca walked back over to Nick.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Becca asked curiously

Nick ran his fingers threw his natural colored hair and let out the air he'd been holding in, "I was wondering…..do you…maybe….possibly, wanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?" he said the last part in a rush.

Rebecca looked confused, "Uh, sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said. Uh, would you like to go to Hogsmeade….with, me?" he repeated slower this time

Rebecca was shocked, "Um, yeah, I'd love to!" she said

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" she said nodding excitedly

"Oh, ok, well I'll meet you by the fountain 'Kay?"

She smiled at him, "Okay. Sounds good."

Rebecca skipped all the way to the Great Hall and sat down next to her friends.

"So, what'd he want?" asked Jamie

"He asked me out!" Becca said excitedly

"Seriously?!" asked Alyssa

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! I'm so excited for you!" said Summer


	13. Negative Two For Alyssa

It's a Wednesday evening and Alyssa, Summer, and Jamie are practicing Quidditch. Rebecca is watching them from the stands.

"Pass it to me!" shouted Alyssa

Jamie passed Alyssa the Quaffle.

Alyssa caught it and threw it in the goal. She made a goal. She punched the air with her fist. She didn't notice but she was flying towards the ground. Jason Brown, the guy she has a crush on, came onto the field just as she got to the ground. She noticed him a split second too late and crashed into him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, horrified

When she saw who it was she blushed like mad, looking down to hide it.

Jason stood up and brushed himself off, "It's ok, I'm fine. Accidents happen right?" He said giving her a friendly smile

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously

"Yeah, it's cool, you know what they say: 'No harm, no foul'"

"O.k., well I'm really sorry. I have to go now." She said

Alyssa picked up her broom and hurried into the changing-room. The others were waiting for Alyssa; she got changed and they all went to eat dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o

Later walking to Gryffindor tower…..

0o0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are walking to the Tower. They didn't realize it but Jason Brown is walking behind them

"I can't believe you ran into your crush!" said Summer

"I know! It was _so _embarrassing! Jason must be so freaked right now!" Alyssa said

"It's o.k. Alyssa, just try not to think about it. Besides, he looked more amused than freaked out anyway" replied Jamie

Alyssa groaned, "Oh great, that's even worse!"

"Right, sorry. Just trying to help." said Jamie

"Yeah, I know, thanks for trying." Alyssa said, smiling at Jamie

"Well, on the bright side, at least Jason knows you exist now!" Rebecca said brightly

"Yeah, as the crazy girl who ran him over with her broom. That's not exactly how I imagined him learning of my existence!" said Alyssa

At this point Jason had heard enough to know they were talking about him. He stopped, turned and walked down a different corridor, looking for Matt.

0o0o0o0o0o

Thursday Morning

0o0o0o0o0o

Alyssa is walking to Potions. The others are already there because she had to go back to get something from their dorm. She was staring out of the window as she was walking down the hall, suddenly she ran into someone.

"Oomph!"

Alyssa looked up to see who it was. She turned bright red again and stared at him, horrified. Jason bent down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Uh, here, you dropped these." He said, handing the books to her

She silently took them from him.

Finally, she whispered, "I'm _so_ sorry"

"Don't be, it was my fault. _I'm_ sorry" He said, grinning at her.

She just nodded and kept walking to class.

She got there just before the class started. She sat down next to Rebecca and put her bag down.

"What happened? Why are you so late?" Rebecca asked in a whisper

Alyssa replied by banging her head on the desk. The teacher glared at her but she just ignored him.

Rebecca took out a spare piece of parchment from her bag. She tapped it with her wand, wrote with her quill. When she was finished she slid it over to Alyssa. Alyssa looked down and read it.

'_So, what happened?'_

After she read it the ink disappeared.

Alyssa wrote something and passed it back to Becca.

'_I ran into him. AGAIN!'_

Becca gave a sympathetic look, know exactly who she was talking about, then passed it back

'_I'm sorry'_

Alyssa read it and shrugged

'_It's o.k. I'll live' _

The Marauders had a good day and luckily Alyssa didn't run into Jason again.


	14. Almost

Rebecca is looking in the mirror and fidgeting with her hair. Upon Summer, Jamie, and Alyssa's request, Rebecca has curled her hair and they helped her put it in a loose bun with ringlets hanging down. She's wearing a light pink, long-sleeve-button-up blouse and dark blue skinny jeans and brown furry boots.

"Stop picking at your hair, you look great!" said Alyssa giving her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you look fabulous" Summer said.

"Thanks guys"

Rebecca looked at her watch, "We should probably go, Nick will be waiting for me."

"O.k. let's go then" said Jamie leading the way out.

The Marauders gave their permission slips to the professor. Rebecca walked over to the fountain were Nick was standing. Nick is wearing a dark blue button up and khaki pants.

"Hi" Rebecca said sheepishly.

"Hi. You look pretty" He said.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Have fun children!" Summer shouted at them, "Have her back by dinner Nick!"

Rebecca sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Like she has a right to say anything, your more mature than her times two."

"Summer, times anything just means more trouble." Replied Rebecca as they started off to Hogsmeade.

"True" agreed Nick.

They talked all the way there, and to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, where they ate lunch. After lunch, they went walking around.

"So, do you like moon-lit walks?" Nick asked.

Rebecca choked on the tea she'd brought with her, but managed to pass it off as a cough.

"Umm, no, not really. I don't care for the moon too much."

"Oh, well that's a shame, I like the moon. I think it's awesome."

Becca nodded and forced herself to smile.

'_Oh great' _she thought, _'He loves the moon. Perfect'._

"Wait a minute, if you don't like the moon, then why did you join that club?"

Rebecca looked confused, "What are you talking about, what club?"

"That 'Daughters of the Moonlight' club"

This time she really did smile, "Oh, that!"

She started laughing.

"What?"

"I can't believe you thought we were telling the truth! Jamie just made that up and we went along with it"

"I knew you couldn't be telling the truth!"

They laughed awhile, and then went into a moment of silence.

"Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Nick asked, finally.

"No, not really" Rebecca said. She turned her head so Nick wouldn't see her wince.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of what's supposedly inside. You don't seem like one of those girls." Nick said looking at her.

"No, I'm not one of those girls, believe me. It just looks so pitiful and every time I see it, it makes me sad to think of what might be happening in there." She explained calmly.

"Oh, I've never thought of it like that before." He said.

Rebecca shrugged, "Most people don't"

Nick looked at his watch, "We should head back to the castle, it's getting late."

"Yeah, probably"

When they got to the castle, they sat on a bench by the Owlry.

"You really do look pretty today" Nick said turning to face her on the bench.

"You're not too bad yourself." Replied Becca teasingly, grinning at him.

They looked each other in the eyes, getting closer and closer. They almost kissed when suddenly a girl came out of nowhere.

"Nickolas! How could you!?" she shouted, her hands on her hips.

Nick and Rebecca jumped apart. Rebecca looked confused and hurt and Nick looked shocked and angry.

"What do you want?!" He asked irritably.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

Rebecca stood up, her arms crossed across her chest. There was an angry, hurt look on her face.

"You have a girlfriend?!"

"What? No! I-" He started, but Rebecca cut him off.

"I thought you were different, but obviously I was wrong!" She said, tears in her eyes. She started to walk off. Nick ran after her.

"Wait, Becca, it's not what you think. She's not my-"

"Save it for someone who cares Nick. And stay away from me!" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks now. She ran the rest of the way to the castle.

Nick swore loudly and punched the wall next to him. This left his knuckles bloody, due to the layer of skin he'd torn off. The girl came over and put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and glared at her, then started walking slowly back to the castle.


	15. A Second Chance

Rebecca ran up to the Marauders' dorm and lay on her bed. Becca was still sniffling when Jamie, Summer, and Alyssa walked in five minutes later.

"Becca! There you are!" said Jamie excitedly, "we've been looking all over for you! Where-" She stopped, suddenly realizing Rebecca was crying.

"What'd he do?!" She demanded, "I'll rip him to pieces!"

Despite her tears Rebecca had to smile, she sat up and wiped the tears away with her hand. Half her hair was falling out of the bun and her shirt was all wrinkled. The others came over and joined her on her bed.

"Tell us everything." Alyssa said, putting her arm over Rebecca's shoulders.

Becca leaned her head on Alyssa's arm for a second then told them the whole story.

"I can't believe he likes moon-lit walks! That's like worst possible thing for him to like! Why couldn't he like cheese or something?" Jamie said, after Rebecca had finished.

Becca giggled, "Cheese?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and nudged Becca with her shoulder.

"You know what I'm getting at"

"We should do something to get your mind off things" said Summer.

"O.k. but what?" asked Becca.

"Hey, I could teach you guy's to play Muggle Futbol" said Alyssa.

"Sure, why not. Let's go!" Jamie said.

It only took 15 minutes to explain the basics and the girls are now playing two-on-two. Nick saw the girls and started to walk over. The girls saw him too, and stopped.

"Oh great" mumbled Becca.

"I'll deal with him" said Jamie. She picked up the pink, green, and white checkered ball and walked over to Nick. They were just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I would walk away if I were you." Jamie said. She put her hands on her hips. The ball in-between her right arm and body.

"Oh, really? Or else what?" asked Nick challengingly, sparks flying in his eyes.

"Or else I'll make your life so miserable; you'll wish were never born. _That's _what." Replied Jamie.

"Rebecca wouldn't allow you to do that" He said.

Jamie chuckled evilly, "Believe me jerk, would she not only allow it, but she would participate in it and enjoy every minute!"

Nick glared at her and Jamie glared back.

"Fine" He said with gritted teeth then walked away.

Jamie went back over and they started playing again.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day……

0o0o0o0o0

Rebecca is walking back to the common room from the library. Nick came up from behind and grabbed her arm. Rebecca turned around; startled. Once she saw who it was she tried to jerk her hand away but Nick had a good grip and didn't let go.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Not until I explain what happened the other day." He replied.

She glared at him but saw the truthfulness in his eyes. She softened her expression and sagged her shoulders; turning her face towards the wall.

"Look. I don't have a girl friend. She just can't get over the fact that I broke up with her instead of vice versa. I broke up with her a week ago and she's been bugging me ever since" He explained.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Aubrey's the type that has to know where you are every second of every day. They think that _they _have to break up with _you _before the relationship is actually over. I just couldn't stand it anymore after the second week." Nick said, letting go of her arm.

Rebecca flashed a quick grin, "I bet she got a reality check"

"_Oh yeah_. You should have seen the look on her face when I broke up with her" He said laughing.

Rebecca's grin returned than turned to a smile, which turned to laughter. After they stopped Rebecca looked at Nick, who was now leaning against the wall next to her. She leaned her shoulder on the wall as well.

"I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain earlier." She said.

Nick shrugged, "It' o.k. I probably would've done the same. It's human nature to assume things."

Rebecca smiled at him, "Come on let's walk back to the common room"

"Sounds good."

Rebecca and Nick walked back together then went their separate ways.


	16. Of Corridors and Talking

It's been about a week since the incident with Nick's ex. Nick and Rebecca are returning to Gryffindor tower from the Room of Requirement, where they'd just had a date. They're under the invisibility cloak. They were walking down a corridor when they heard voices from around the corner. They stopped.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" said a boy's voice.

"I don't know. Obviously she likes me, but I barely know her." Answered a second boy's voice.

Rebecca's eyes went wide, "That's Jason Brown!" she whispered to Nick. Nick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Who?" he mouthed. "Never mind" She whispered before putting a finger to her mouth.

"What about you? Are you going to ask Alyssa's friend Summer out?" asked Jason there was humor in his voice.

"Psssht! No! I doubt she even knows who I am"

"Yeah, you're probably right. So you think I should ask her out?" asked Jason.

"Definitely" replied his friend.

Jason let out a huge sigh, "All right. Come on we'd better get up to the common room before someone see's us."

The two boys turned the corner; Nick and Rebecca flattened themselves against the wall so that they wouldn't run into them. After Jason and his friend passed Rebecca and Nick ran all the way back to the Portrait hole. Rebecca pulled the cloak off.

She went to say the password but Nick stopped her.

"Wait" he said softly.

She turned around and faced him," Huh?"

Nick was grinning at her, "So, you're pretty sneaky. I wouldn't think you'd just keep going and give them privacy"

She smiled back at him, "Well, you know, hanging around with Jamie and Summer for too can make you do crazy things."

Nick took a step closer to her, "I like crazy" He said.

Rebecca's eyes sparkled, "Oh really?"

"Really" He replied.

Nick leaned into kiss her. Right before their lips touched the Fat Lady said, in an irritated voice, "Well, are you going in or not?!"

Rebecca whipped her head around, blushing. When she turned around she saw Nick had a very agitated look on his face. She looked down and pretended not to notice. When she looked up again he'd replaced the agitation with a sort of forced calm. He smiled at her and gestured to the Portrait hole.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Rebecca nodded.

Nick muttered the password and helped her in.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going up to bed. Night" He said.

Becca smiled, "Night" she said cheerfully, not noticing the kick Nick aimed at a chair on his way to the boys' dorm's.

Rebecca sighed and looked around. The common room was empty except for a lone person sitting at a table in the corner. When she looked harder, she realized that it was Jamie. She was sleeping with her head on an open book. Becca smiled to herself. She put the cloak down on the back of a chair and went over to Jamie. Rebecca picked up the books that littered the table and put them back into Jamie's bag. After that she tried to wake Jamie up; she tried for a few minutes without success and then stopped. She bit her lip in concentration; she thought for awhile then said, "Jamie! Hurry or all the food's going to be gone!"

Jamie's head snapped up, "O.k. I'm up, I'm up!"

Becca started laughing. Jamie glared at her.

"Don't trick me like that!" she whined.

"Sorry." Becca replied still smiling.

"Yeah, right"

"Listen, I have to tell you something. When me and Nick were coming back from our date we heard Jason talking to someone, which I'm assuming was Matt."

Jamie grinned, "I've taught you well"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Jason said he's going to ask out Alyssa!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, oh, and you know how you said you think Matt likes Summer the other day?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well he does, Jason was teasing him about asking her out."

Jamie punched the air with her fist, "Yes! I knew it!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "You're so weird" she said before adding quickly, "But don't tell Alyssa, I want to keep it secret"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too."

"So, how'd your date go?" asked Jamie, changing the subject.

Rebecca smiled, "Great. After we came back we talked outside the Portrait hole for awhile"

"Good. I'm glad you had fun"

There was a short pause, then Jamie asked, "So, did anything special happen?"

Rebecca knew she was referring to the first kiss, she sighed, "No. We almost kissed again but stupid Fat Lady interrupted"

"Ugh! For being a picture, she sure is irritating." said Jamie.

Becca chuckled, "Yeah, she is. Come on let's go to bed. I'm tired"

"Good Idea"

Jamie picked up her bag and Rebecca picked up the invisibility cloak and they headed up to bed.


	17. A Big Mistake

Summer is walking to dinner from the library (yes, the _library)._ She was thinking about the full moon tomorrow and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ran into someone.

"Oops, sor-" She stopped suddenly when she realized it was Severin Snape.

"Watch where you're going Black!" Severin snapped.

"You watch it, _Snape" _Summer snapped back.

Severin glared at Summer, "I know your secret Black, so you'd better watch out"

Summer raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid Black; I know you and your freaky friends disappear every month on the full moon. If I didn't know better I'd say _you _were the werewolf!" She said, egging Summer on.

Summer glared back, arms still crossed. "You know what. I'll prove to you that I'm not a werewolf! Tomorrow's the full moon. There's a knob in the Whomping Willow, if you hit it the tree will freeze. See you there _Snape!_" She said before stalking off, not realizing exactly what she'd just done.

Summer sat down at the Gryffindor table, fuming.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jamie.

"Severin." Summer said angrily.

After dinner The Marauders played Exploding Snap for awhile then went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0

Next day…

0o0o0o0o0

It's Friday evening. Summer, Jamie, and Alyssa are heading down to the Whomping Willow. Summer has forgotten all about the encounter with Severin yesterday. As usual, Alyssa hit the knob, but instead of staying a Lynx she returned to human form. They didn't notice the dark figure following them. The three Marauders were almost to the Shrieking Shack when Summer heard a noise.

"Wait, I hear something" She said.

They all stopped. A twig snapped and they all spun around. All the color drained from their faces. Severin was standing there, a smirk on her face. Jamie glared at her. Suddenly the smirk on Severin's face turned to a look of pure fear. Jamie looked to where Severin's eyes were staring. There was a werewolf standing at the end of the tunnel. Jamie tackled Severin as Alyssa and Summer distracted Rebecca. Jamie practically dragged Severin out of the tunnel and back onto Hogwarts grounds.

Severin fell on the ground and Jamie put her knee on her chest to keep her down. Jamie bent over Severin and Pulled out her wand and pointed it at Severin's face. "How did you know what to do to get in there?!" Jamie demanded.

"Black told me" She said simply.

"Summer would never tell you something like that!" Jamie said forcefully.

Severin smirked, "Black will tell you anything if she's mad"

Jamie glared at her, "You provoked her on purpose!"

"So what if I did?" Severin asked, almost lazily.

Jamie jabbed her wand into Severin's cheek, "I'm going to let go. If you tell anyone what you saw, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

Severin stood up and after glancing at Jamie ran up to the castle.

Jamie went back in the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack, turning into a stag on the way. When she got there she saw Summer and Alyssa with Rebecca.

Jamie turned to Summer, "How could you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out! And then I forgot till now!" said Summer.

Even as a dog Summer looked mortified. Jamie gave her a Kurt nod and then said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."


	18. It Wasn't A Dream

It's Saturday morning. Rebecca is in the Hospital Wing lying in a bed, recovering from last night. Jamie, Summer, and Alyssa are arguing about something. Rebecca woke up from their voices.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, sitting up.

They all stopped talking and turned around.

Alyssa smiled, "Hey Becca!"

Becca looked at them curiously, "Why are you arguing?" She asked.

Jamie bit her bottom lip and glanced at Summer; Summer sagged her shoulders and stared at the floor. Jamie sat on the edge of Rebecca's, chewing her lip.

Jamie looked nervously at Alyssa; Alyssa gave a tiny nod and Jamie asked, "Um, do you remember anything from last night?"

Rebecca frowned," I think I might of dreamed about it"

"What was your dream?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I dreamed that Severin got in the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack and you tackled her. S-She got in because Summer had told her how to freeze the Whomping Willow 'cause Severin got her mad and it sort of slipped out." Rebecca explained, "It was more like a nightmare really"

Jamie grimaced, "Uh, I-I hate to say this Becca, but it…it wasn't a dream, all that really did happen last night"

Rebecca's face drained of the little color it had left.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Summer looked terrified, "I'm so sorry Becca! I didn't mean too, really!"

"It doesn't matter whether you meant to or not. Do you know how much damage could have been done?!"

"Nothing _did _happen, though, that's the point" said Summer.

"No, Summer, it's _not_ the point! The point is, if I'd bitten her, or you had been seen as anamagas's we all could have been expelled!"

None of them had ever seen Rebecca this angry before.

Summer's face was full of shame, "But Dumbledore would never allow that"

"Once parents know what I am, he won't have much of a choice! They'll be terrified I'll attack their children!"

"I didn't think about that" Summer said in a small, scared voice.

"Obviously" Becca said harshly.

Summer turned her back on them so that they couldn't see her tears of shame and regret. There was silence for awhile; someone cleared their throat. Jamie, Alyssa and Rebecca looked up. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the end of Becca's bed, his wise, gentle, piercing blue eyes full of concern.

"I would like to speak to Miss Lupin alone, please." He said sending a meaningful look to Jamie and Alyssa.

"Yes Sir" Alyssa said.

Jamie and Alyssa stood up and went over to Summer, they each put an arm around her shoulders and lead her away.

Dumbledore sat down on Becca's bed.

"What do you want to know Sir?" Rebecca asked.

He looked Rebecca strait in the eyes.

"I've spoken to Miss Snape and Miss Potter; I know all I need to know. I came here to give you some advice."

Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"I know it can be hard to forgive someone after they've hurt you, and by all means, take your time. But you need to forgive her. She's your friend and really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, but what if something happened?"

"Nothing did happen Becca" He said, giving her a gentle smile.

Rebecca sagged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. Tears of frustration filling her eyes. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and Rebecca looked up.

"Promise me you'll forgive her when the time comes. If you don't, you'll both regret it" He said.

Rebecca sniffed and nodded reluctantly, "I promise"

"Good" said Dumbledore, "Well I'm afraid I must be off. Have a nice day!" He said cheerfully.

Dumbledore stood up and gave her a kind smile and a little nod and then walked quietly out of the Hospital Wing.

Rebecca sighed and wiped away her tears. Madam Pomfrey discharged her and she sent a letter to her parents, asking advice, even though, she all ready knew they would agree with Dumbledore. After sending the letter, she went to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Match that was about to start.


	19. A Challenge

It's been two weeks since the full moon. Rebecca still hasn't forgiven Summer. Alyssa is walking to the common room from the Owlry on a Thursday. Jason came out in front of her from a different corridor. Alyssa was actually paying attention and stopped.

Jason grinned at her, "So, you saw me this time huh?"

Alyssa grinned back, "Yeah, finally"

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to go on a date?" Jason asked.

Alyssa's eyes went wide; her face full of shock.

"Uh, yeah! I'd love to!" She said excitedly.

"Cool. I'll meet you by the tapestry of those guys trying to teach trolls to do ballet on the 7th floor" He said.

"By the Room of Requirement?" Alyssa asked.

"The what room?" He asked, looking confused.

"We'll be going in a room in the opposite wall, right?"

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well it's called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room." Alyssa explained.

"Oh, o.k.!" He said, "Well I'll see you then, oh, is 8 o'clock all right?"

"Wait, you mean tonight?"

Jason nodded, "Is that o.k.?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Said Alyssa, "Well I better get going. See you tonight!"

"See you" He said smiling at her before walking off.

Alyssa ran up to Gryffindor Tower. After she climbed through the Portrait Hole, she looked around for her friends. She saw them at a table and doing homework. She walked over to them.

"Summer! Jamie! Becca! Guess what!" She said excitedly, then continued before they could answer, "Jason just asked me out! I can't believe it!"

Summer closed her Charms book and looked up, "Awesome! That's so cool!"

Jamie and Rebecca grinned at each other and banged their fists together under the table.

Rebecca smiled at Alyssa "Cool! I'm so happy for you!" When is it? Your date I mean." Asked Jamie.

"At 8 o'clock" Alyssa said.

"Tonight?!" asked Summer.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah"

Summer looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh! You have to get ready!"

Summer stood up and grabbed Alyssa, pulling her towards the dormitories; practically dragging her up the steps. Jamie stood up and followed them. Rebecca picked up all their books and followed also.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are standing by the tapestry they're supposed to meet Jason by.

Summer checked her watch, "It's 8:15. He's late."

"Just give him a few more minutes. I'm sure he has a good excuse." said Rebecca.

Just then, Jason and Matt came running around the corner. They stopped just in time so as not to run into the girls.

Summer crossed her arms, "You're late. It's 8:15"

Jason leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

"I know, and I'm really sorry Alyssa. We ran into Peeves and had to take the long way." He explained.

"Told you he had a good reason" said Rebecca.

"Yeah, whatever" Summer replied, sourly.

They both glared at each other, arms crossed, and then turned their heads opposite directions. Matt noticed this and frowned.

"What's up with them?" He asked.

Alyssa sighed, "Nothing."

Matt just shrugged.

"So, I've noticed you guys have been slacking on your pranking duties. As a fellow pranker, I'm concerned. What's wrong?" He asked, changing the subject.

Jamie snorted, "Yeah right! Concerned? You've been trying to out prank us since we got here four years ago! You just want to know if we quit so you can be the best again!"

Alyssa and Jason looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Guys, don't do this" begged Alyssa.

"Oh yes, we're doing this. I challenge you four to a prank-off!" said Matt.

"What if we don't accept?" asked Jamie.

"I'll pull a bunch of pranks on you anyway and tell everyone that you didn't except a challenge and they'll think you're getting soft or something."

Jamie glared at him, "Fine"

Jason put up his hand to stop them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Matt, come on, don't do this!"

Matt just ignored Jason.

"Good. It's a deal then. If you lose, then Summer ahs to go on a date with me"

Summer looked at him, "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me! If you guys loose, you have to go on a date with me."

Summer raised her eyebrows, "Fine, if you lose, _you_ have to jump in the lake wearing nothing but shorts on, at midnight."

Jason put a hand to his head and sighed. Alyssa groaned.

"It's a deal." Matt said, as he shook hands with Jamie.

Rebecca looked at Matt, and to everyone's surprise said, "Let the games begin!"

Summer, Jamie, Rebecca, and Matt went their separate ways while Alyssa and Jason went into the Room of Requirement for their date.


	20. Ground Rules

It's late Saturday morning and Rebecca is going up to the girls' dorm to get a book. She was humming as she walked up the last few steps. As she opened the door ice cold water gushed down on her like a waterfall. Rebecca screamed in shocked fright. After she calmed down, she looked around to find where it had come from. She discovered an empty bucket hovering in midair above her head. Rebecca stomped off, forgetting about the book. Rebecca found Alyssa and Jason talking in a random corridor on the Marauders Map, which she'd had in her pocket. Becca put the map in her dresser and then headed towards Alyssa and Jason, still sopping wet. Alyssa and Jason saw the sopping wet Rebecca approaching.

Jason held back a laugh, "What happened to you?"

Becca glared at him, "Your best friend, that's what happened"

Jason shrugged, "I told you not to do it"

"Whatever. Alyssa, do you know where Jamie is? I want pay back"

"Um, I think her and Summer are practicing Quidditch. Not sure though." Alyssa said.

"Thanks" said Rebecca. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell; she immediately dried off.

Becca went down to the Quidditch pitch. Like Alyssa said, Jamie and Summer were in the air, practicing.

Rebecca screamed as loud as she could, "JAMIE!"

Jamie stopped her broom in midair and looked around. She spotted Rebecc and signaled to Summer. Summer flew over to Jamie.

"Come on, let's go down" Jamie said.

Summer shook her head, "No, you go. She still hates me."

"She doesn't hate you" Jamie said comfortingly.

"Yeah she does" Summer insisted.

"No she doesn't, come on"

Before Summer could say anything more, Jamie grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the ground. They both landed and then went over to Rebecca.

"Hey Becca, what's up?" Jamie asked.

"I need pay back on Matt and I need all the help I can get" said Rebecca directing the last bit to Summer who was starring at her feet.

Jamie looked excited, "Aw, sweet revenge!"

Becca nodded, "Summer, you in? It's gonna be loads of fun"

Summer looked up and nodded, "Yeah"

Good. Let's go get Alyssa" said Rebecca.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are all in the library, looking up something for Potions. Suddenly an angry looking Matt Reed came up to them from behind a bookshelf. His hair and front of his robes were wet.

"We need ground rules!" He said.

"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Rebecca innocently.

"You know bloody well what! I go in to the stall to use the restroom and the freaking toilet explodes!"

All four girls held in laughs.

"How did you even know where I was?" Matt asked.

"We have our ways." said Summer.

"Yeah, well we still have to make ground rules!" He said.

"Why? That takes the fun out of it" said Jamie.

"If one of us gets hurt, I'm not going to be the one to explain what happened" He said pointedly.

"Good point. All right we'll make ground rules" said Jamie, slightly disappointed.

Before anyone could say more the Librarian came up and looked sternly at them.

"This is a library, not a discussion hall. If you want to talk, then leave!"

They all rolled their eyes. The Marauders gathered their stuff and put it away. They all got up and went out into the corridor. They sat on the floor, next to the wall.

"So what kind of rules should we have?" asked Alyssa.

"Well, number 1 defiantly needs to be 'nothing that can hurt others'" said Matt.

"We'll just put 'nothing dangerous'" said Rebecca, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag and writing it down.

"Let's spice it up a little and say we have to pull a certain amount in 3 days" said Jamie.

The others agreed.

"O.k. how about we have to pull 3 pranks each, not including todays" Summer said.

"Sounds good." said Matt.

"O.k. anything else?" asked Alyssa.

"I can't think of anything" said Rebecca.

"Me neither" said Summer.

"All right, let me see, 1). Nothing dangerous. 2). We have to play all pranks in 3 days, not including today. 3). We have to pull 3 pranks each, not including today. Right?" asked Matt.

"Yep" said Rebecca.

"Good. All right, see ya around" Matt said before getting up and walking away.


	21. Happiness and contentment

Rebecca and Nick are walking by the Great Lake, talking. It's Saturday afternoon.

"I've noticed you and Summer aren't talking much lately, is something wrong?" Nick asked, giving Rebecca a sideways glance.

Rebecca sighed, "Yes. Well sort of."

"Sort of? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Two weeks ago, she told someone something and it was very -Er- personal." said Becca.

Nick frowned, "You're mad at her because she told someone something personal, that's stupid."

"It's much more complicated than that. This particular thing, it put all of us in a dangerous situation, most of all, the person she told." Rebecca explained.

"O.k. I still don't get it but I think you should just forgive her. Then everyone can go back to normal again."

"What'd you mean 'Everyone can go back to normal'?" asked Rebecca, furrowing her eyebrow.

"Well, no offense, but you haven't exactly been yourself lately. You may not have noticed but you've been very withdrawn, like a part of you is missing or something." Said Nick .

"No, I haven't noticed. Anyway, enough talking about my friend problems. Let's have some fun!" Rebecca said, bending down, scooping up water in her hand and splashing Nick with it.

"Ooh! It's on!" Nick said before splashing her back.

Nick and Rebecca ran and splashed for a few minutes, finally, they collapsed in the dead grass. Both of them are breathing hard. They just sat there a moment, catching their breaths. Nick turned to his side and leaned on his elbow.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Nick asked.

Rebecca giggled, "No"

"Well, you're very beautiful" said Nick.

Rebecca scooted closer to him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes" Nick answered, looking Rebecca in the eyes, who was now laying on her back next to him.

Nick leaned over her, getting slowly closer until their lips finally touched. They broke apart a few seconds. Nick lay on his back and they both just lay there, staring up t the sky. After a brief silence, Rebecca looked at her watch.

"We should go back to the castle, Jamie and Alyssa will probably be wondering where I am"

"All right, sounds good. My friends are probably looking for me too." Nick said, getting to his feet and then helping Rebecca up.

As they started walking to the castle, hand in hand, Rebecca saw the happiness she felt reflected in Nick's eyes. They entered the Common Room together, still holding hands.

Nick looked at his watch, "Crap! I just remembered I said I'd meet my friends somewhere in five minutes! Bye!" He said, letting go of Becca's hand and going back through the Portrait Hole.

"Bye!" Rebecca shouted after him, well aware that he couldn't hear her.

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Rebecca looked around the room for her friends. She spotted Summer sitting alone and reading in an over-stuffed armchair by the fire. After a little thought, Rebecca decided Nick was right and headed over. She sat down in a chair next to Summer.

"Hey Summer, bored much?" asked Rebecca.

Summer grinned, "How could you tell?"

"The book had nothing to do with it, I assure you." said Rebecca grinning back.

"You know what Summer, I've been thinking, and this is stupid." said Rebecca suddenly after an awkward silence.

Summer looked confused, "What's stupid?"

"This not talking to each other thing. I'm sorry Summer! I know you didn't ever mean to hurt me!" said Rebecca.

"I'm sorry too!" said Summer.

At the same moment the two girls stood up and hugged each other. After a few seconds they released each other and sat down on the sofa.

"You know what, we should do something." Said Rebecca.

"O.K. but what?" asked Summer.

"I have just the thing!" replied Rebecca, mischief glinting in her eyes.

0o0o0o0o

It's 8:30 and The Marauders are standing in a corridor by the Ravenclaw common room.

"Why are we here?" asked Jamie, annoyed at being forced to come here for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, why are we here?" asked Alyssa.

"You'll see, just be patient, he should wake up in about 30 seconds." Summer reassured them.

Sure enough, 30 seconds later Matt Reed came running out of the common room screaming; with bright pink hair.

Jamie and Alyssa burst into hysterical laughter. Summer gave Rebecca a triumphant high-five before they too burst into laughter.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are getting ready for bed, all still giggling about Matt and his pink hair

"We make a great team don't we?"Rebecca asked Summer.

"Oh yeah!" replied Summer.

They all crawled into their beds and were about to turn off their lights when Rebecca said, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Me and Nick kissed."

"When?!" asked Jamie.

"Earlier today" replied Rebecca, grinning.

"So, how was it?" asked Alyssa.

"Amazing" said Rebecca.

"Could this day get any better?" asked Summer.

"I don't know, but I know I wouldn't want to share it with any one other then you guys" said Rebecca contently.

They all turned off their bedside lamps, full of happiness and contentment.


	22. Toothpaste,Plasticwrap, and the lake

The Marauders are getting ready for the day. Jamie had just gone into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she yelled in disgust.

Summer opened the door in alarm, "What's wrong?"

Jamie was spitting and rinsing her mouth out with water. She stopped and wiped her mouth on a towel.

"My toothbrush had salt on it!" She said in disgust.

"Ew!" said Alyssa.

"Yeah!" Jamie sighed, "I'm o.k. now; the taste is gone."

Summer and Jamie sat down on their beds. Summer grabbed her shoes to put them on. When she stuck her foot in her shoe, it made a gross 'squish!' sound.

"Ew! ew! EW!" Summer squealed, taking her foot back out of the shoe.

"Now what is it?" asked Rebecca.

"My. sock. is. covered. in. TOOTHPASTE!"

The others all went "EW!"

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are now sitting down to eat breakfast, finally after 30 minutes of cleaning the toothpaste off Summer's shoes.

"All right, when are we going to do the last two pranks?" asked Jamie.

"We're doing it after Breakfast. We have to make sure no one's in their dorm, though." said Summer.

"I have it covered" said Alyssa, "Apparently Jason wants us to win."

"Perfect!" said Rebecca.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are getting ready for the pranks on Matt.

"Do we have everything?" asked Alyssa.

"Yep." Said Rebecca, checking the backpack they had.

"All right. Let's go." said Jamie, shouldering her broom along with Summer.

The Marauders are outside of Ravenclaw Tower. Summer and Alyssa are on Summer's broom and Jamie and Rebecca are on Jamie's. Rebecca pulled out the invisibility cloak and put it over them. They rose into the air simultaneously. When they got to the window of Matt and Jason's dorm, Jamie pointed her wand at it and said, "Alohamora" The window's lock clicked. She opened the window, and the others held up cloak so she could climb through the window.

Finally, after about five minute of climbing and holding the cloak for the others, all of the girls are in the dorm room. Rebecca dumped the bag she had onto a bed and looked around.

Hey, Alyssa, we can see if Jason wears boxers or briefs!" said Summer, pointing at Jason's dresser.

Alyssa pushed Summer playfully, "You go ahead, sick-o, I don't want to know!"

"I'm with Alyssa on this one Summer." Said Rebecca, Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't _actually _look, that's gross." said Summer, scrunching up her nose.

"All right, let's get going, here, have some toilet paper" said Jamie, throwing a roll of toilet paper to each girl.

"Well, I wonder which bed is Matt's" Rebecca said sarcastically, looking at the bed that had '_Matt's Bed_' written on its head-board in blue and silver letters.

"Talk about having a big head." Said Alyssa.

"Hold on, let me stick his drawers together first with a temporary sticking charm before we start." said Rebecca.

Rebecca went over to the dresser and put a charm around all the edges. When she was done, she stood up.

"All right, let's do this." Said Rebecca.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are sitting by the fire in Gryffindor common room.

"Man, is Matt going to be surprised when he goes to his dorm" said Jamie smugly.

"He's not the only one!" said Alyssa, coming from the dormitories where she'd just gone to use the bathroom.

Summer frowned, "what'd you mean?"

"Apparently Jason distracted Matt by helping him pull a prank on us. When I went to the bathroom, there was plastic wrap under the seat, and well, you can imagine what happened" Alyssa said.

"Ew!" said Jamie.

"Gross!" exclaimed Summer.

"Disgusting!" said Rebecca.

"Tell me about it!" replied Alyssa.

0o0o0o0o

It's midnight and the Marauders are waiting outside the castle for Matt and probably Jason.

Matt and Jason exited the gigantic oak doors right as Summer went to check her watch. They spotted the girls and walked over to them.

"Hey" said Jason, kissing Alyssa on the cheek and putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey" said Alyssa, putting her arm around Jason's waist also.

"So, who lost?" I think it was a tie" said Rebecca.

"Yeah, I agree" said Matt.

"So, how'd you do it?" asked Summer.

"Do what?" Matt asked, looking confused.

"How did you get into our dorm? What'd you think?" asked Summer.

"Oh! I had a friend in Gryffindor do it for me, since I couldn't get into a different houses common room. Who did you get to do it?"

"No one. We did it?" said Jamie.

"Really?! How?" asked Matt.

"It's called talent" said Summer.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure it is"

"So, are you ready to jump in the lake?" asked Alyssa.

"What do you think? It's like 20 degrees out here!" Matt said.

They all walked down to the lake and waited as Matt stripped down to his shorts. He walked to the edge, than stopped.

"Well, go on!" said Rebecca.

Matt took a deep breath, counted to 3, and then jumped. After a few seconds, he re-surfaced and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Can I come out now?" He asked, shivering.

"Yes" replied Summer.

Jason went to help Matt out. Matt climbed out and searched his clothes for his wand, shivering from head to toe. Once he found it, he dried himself and then re-dressed.

"There. Happy?" He asked Summer.

Summer nodded, "Very"

"Come on lets go to bed, I'm tired." Said Jamie.

"Sounds good." Said Alyssa.

The others agreed. The Marauders and Matt and Jason went to the castle together then went their separate ways.


	23. The Date

The Marauders are walking to lunch. Matt came up behind them.

"So, Summer, ready for our date?" He asked.

Summer turned around, startled, "Oh, it's you. Um, as ready as I'll ever be I guess"

"Good. I'll meet you outside your common room at 7:00" He said.

"Er, okay"

"See you tonight!" Matt said happily before walking off.

"So, what are you wearing?" asked Rebecca.

"No idea" replied Summer, "I'll decide later I guess"

0o0o0o0o

Summer checked her watch, "It's 6:59, I guess I'll go out"

"O.k. have fun!' said Jamie.

Summer pushed open the portrait hole, and almost ran into a waiting Matt.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said.

"It's all right. You look nice" He said.

"Um, thanks, you too." Summer said nervously.

Summer is wearing a red blouse, black pants, and red Chuck Taylor Converse. Matt is wearing a green button up shirt, jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's.

"Thanks. Ready?" He asked.

"Yep"

0o0o0o0o

Summer and Matt walked down to the Room of Requirement. Matt walked passed the wall three times and a door appeared in the wall. He opened the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks" She said, walking through it.

Matt just smiled.

When Summer walked in, she saw a round table set for two people. There are lit candles on and floating around the table.

"Wow" said Summer.

"What?" asked Matt.

"Nothing, it's just, well, I expected something like a movie or something" Summer said.

"Well, believe it or not, I _can_ be romantic" Matt replied.

There was a short silence then Matt said, "Well, should we eat then?"

"Uh, yeah, sure" said Summer.

Matt and Summer ate dinner and talked for awhile after that. Matt dropped Summer off at around 8:30.

"Well, bye. Thanks for everything" said Summer, playing with her shirt.

"Bye. I'll see you around I guess" Matt said.

"Yeah, I guess" Summer said.

Matt turned and started walking off. Summer waited until he had disappeared down another corridor before saying the password. Summer entered the common room and spotted Jamie, Alyssa, and Rebecca on a sofa talking. She headed over to them. The others saw her and made room for her on the sofa.

"Hey Summer, so, how was the date?" asked Alyssa.

"Well, it was more than I expected" said Summer.

"Tell us all about it!' said Jamie excitedly.

"Yeah! We want to know!" Rebecca said.

"O.k., calm down, I'll tell you!" said Summer.

Summer spent 20 minutes telling the others all the details of the date.

"I think I might actually like him" She finished.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rebecca was walking to the common room after a short trip to the library, when she was stopped by a strange girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I noticed your friend went out with Matt Reed last night" the girl said.

Rebecca was taken aback, "Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"No. Well not for me anyway"

"Excuse me?" asked Rebecca.

"Matt doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates. So don't think she's any different. I just thought id warn you" the girl said.

Rebecca looked puzzled, "Um, o.k. thanks I guess"

"All right, well I'll see you around" said the mystery girl, starting to walk off.

"Wait!" Rebecca yelled, jogging after her.

The girl stopped, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Why do you care? I mean, we don't even know you" said Rebecca.

"I-I've had-er-experience, with Matt and you seen to be pretty nice girls, for the most part. I just don't want her to get hurt like I did" the girl explained.

Rebecca looked shocked at the girls answer, "Oh, o.k.-er-bye"

"Bye" the girl said, walking off again.

Rebecca walked to the common room to talk to Jamie and Alyssa about what the mysterious girl had said.


	24. A Warning

**I would like to thank MrsRemusLupin1 for her reviews. I'd also like to thanks the others who've reviewed. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

  
**

Rebecca, Alyssa, and Jamie are walking to dinner. Summer, having got detention, will be coming later.

The girls saw Matt and Jason walking ahead of them. They all sped up so that they could catch up.

"Matt!" yelled Rebecca.

Matt and Jason turned around, when they saw who it was, they stopped.

"Yeah? What's up?" Matt asked, curious.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Alyssa.

"Um, Yeah, sure" He replied.

"Let's go over there" said Rebecca, pointing to a bench in the corner.

Matt and Jason followed the girls over to the bench.

"No offense Jason, but you're not Matt" said Jamie.

"Yeah, so?" asked Jason.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "That means we want to talk to Matt _alone_"

"O.k." said Jason, but not leaving.

"LEAVE!" said Jamie.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Jason said, walking off.

"So what's so important?" asked Matt.

"Summer is not a toy" said Rebecca.

Matt was taken aback, "Yes, I'm aware of that"

"Well if you're acting charming and caring just to get Summer to sleep with you or something, then it won't work. If you break her heart, we'll break you. Understood?" Rebecca asked.

Matt nodded, "Why exactly do you think I would use her?"

"How am I supposed to know why you'd do something?!" asked Rebecca, "I don't attempt to understand males' minds"

"That's not what I meant. Do I really seem like someone who would just use a girl like that?" Matt asked.

"Well, no, not really" replied Rebecca.

"Then why are you warning me?"

"We don't have to tell you" Jamie said.

Matt glared at her, "Fine"

"Don't forget, we'll know everything" said Alyssa.

The three turned and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o

"We should play a prank on Severin" said Summer.

"Sounds good to me" Jamie said, "You in Alyssa?"

"Totally" replied Alyssa, nodded.

All three girls looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Oh, I guess, as long as it's not really dangerous"

"Seriously?" asked Summer, shocked.

"Yeah" replied Rebecca.

"Sweet!" said Jamie, "I have the perfect idea"

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Alyssa.

"O.k. I'm not sure what prank we're actually going to pull, but I know how to get him there. We should write a note and say it's from a 'Secret Admirer'" Jamie explained.

"Sounds good, but who's writing the note? I'm certainly not" said Summer.

"I could get Nick. He doesn't need to know exactly _who_ it's for, just what they look like" said Rebecca.

"Perfect!" said Alyssa.

0o0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are hiding behind a tree by the lake. They're waiting for Severin to show up.

A dark figure came from the direction of the castle. The figure had their hood o, but was walking towards the spot they'd told Severin to meet them.

"I think it's her, but what's with the hood?" asked Alyssa.

"Who cares" said Jamie, pointing her wand at the ground in front of the person.

The ground suddenly glittered and the figures feet flew out from under them, making them land on their back and slide down the ice. They zipped down the ice and into the lake.

There was a strange screaming sound right before the figure hit the water, followed by a huge splash.

Jamie had a blank look on her face, Alyssa and Summer were staring at each other in shock and Rebecca was slowly emerging from behind the tree.

"Um, guy's, I don't think that was Severin" said Rebecca.

The rest of them came out from behind the tree also. The figure was emerging from the lake at the same time.

Jamie's face went white as she saw a red-headed boy scrambling up the bank, soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh! Luke!" She gasped.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at all of them.

Rebecca stepped forward, "Sorry about that Luke, he-he"

He just glared at her, "Yeah right, I'm sure you all are. And you came tell Professor McGonagall just how _very_ sorry you are"

"Oh, Becca, by the way, way to be a prefect!" He said before stalking off.

"Wait, Luke! I can explain!" said Jamie, running after him.

Summer went to grab Jamie, but Rebecca stopped her.

"It's no use!" said Summer, "Jamie's the last one he wants to talk to right now! He'll just end up hurting her feelings!"

Rebecca shook her head, "I know it sounds weird, but I think he'll actually listen to her. Let's just go to dinner, she can join us later"

0o0o0o0o0o

Rebecca, Summer, and Alyssa are sitting at Gryffindor table, eating.

None of them noticed Jamie coming up behind them. She sat down next to Alyssa.

"Hey guy's" she said, beaming.

"Hey. So, how'd it go?" asked Summer.

"Good. He promised not to tell a teacher, or get us in trouble" Jamie replied, filling her plate.

"Really?" asked Summer, shocked.

"Yeah but I-er-had to promise something in return." Jamie said, now looking uneasy.

"O.k. and that was?" asked Alyssa, looking at Jamie.

"I had to promise to leave Severin alone for the rest of term" said Jamie.

"What?!" Summer hissed, "We still have another 3 months of term!"

"Yes, I know, but it was the only way!" argued Jamie.

Summer sighed, "Fine, but it better be worth it"


	25. Discovery

The Marauders are sitting in Transfiguration.

"I can't believe its all ready March" said Summer.

"I know, that means we have like three birthdays" said Alyssa.

"I know, it's crazy" agreed Rebecca.

"It's perfect; we have a Hogsmeade this month, so we can celebrate all of them at the 'Three Broom Sticks'" said Jamie.

Just then Professor McGonagall asked a question. They all stopped talking. Rebecca answered the question effortlessly. When McGonagall looked away Jamie stared at Rebecca.

"How did you know that?" She asked in a whisper.

"I pay attention in class ninety-five percent of the time" She whispered back.

Jamie just shook her head in disbelief.

At the end of class each student was assigned a partner whom they had to work on an assignment with.

Alyssa was paired with a girl named Jessica Sommers; Jamie was paired with Luke Evans; Summer with a girl named Sarah Lutz; Rebecca with Nick.

The girls were walking out of class when they were stopped by Luke.

"So, you guy's stuck to your word. I'm impressed" He said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Summer.

"Well, I just thought, that your loathing of Severin would make you brake it" He said, smug.

"You thought? Or you hoped?" asked Alyssa, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Both" He replied truthfully.

"That's what I thought" She said.

"So, why did you keep the promise?" He asked again.

"Rebecca made us" said Summer, "And Jamie, for some strange reason she agreed with Becca"

Jamie blushed red, and turned her head away from them all. Luke raised his eyebrows and glanced at Jamie.

"I always keep my promises" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah right" Summer muttered under her breath so only Jamie could hear it. Jamie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that" said Luke.

"Well, see you later Jamie" He said turning to leave.

"You will?" Jamie asked, confused.

"We have to work on our project, remember?" He said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Right, see you later" Jamie said.

Luke nodded and walked off.

"Well that was interesting" stated Summer.

"Definitely" agreed Alyssa.

Nick caught up with the girls a few minutes later. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders; His hair bright orange.

"Hey babe" He said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi" said Rebecca brightly, "You sure are in a good mood"

"Yep. So, are you up for a date tonight" He asked.

Rebecca laughed, "Yes, of course"

"All right, see you at 8" He said removing his arm from her shoulders.

"See you then" Rebecca agreed.

"Cool" Nick said, before walking off.

0o0o0o0o

Rebecca met Nick by the Room of Requirement as always. They were both wearing blue shirts and jeans. Nick had changed his hair to his natural shade of dark brown.

He grinned when he saw her, "Nice outfit choice"

Rebecca grinned back, "You too"

Nick smiled in reply.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the wall next to them. Rebecca nodded.

When they entered the room it was full of bean bags. There was a TV in one corner.

"What are we going to watch?" asked Rebecca.

"Whatever you want" said Nick.

"Really? Even some cheesy chick-flick?" She asked.

Nick winced, "Yes"

She laughed, "Don't worry; I won't put you through that kind of pain yet."

She went over to the shelf full of movies. She chose one randomly without rally looking at it and put it in the DVD player.

"This is a weird choice" Nick commented when the title came up on the screen.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, eating the popcorn she'd just got.

"It's about Werewolves" He said.

Rebecca choked on her popcorn, but pasted it off as a cough.

"Seriously?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "You didn't know that?"

She shook her head.

"Just picked randomly" She confessed.

About half way through the movie, Nick suddenly started choking on his popcorn.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

He nodded, recovering.

"You know, this fits you" He said casually.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to start choking, only this time on her drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked, trying to pass of her increasing panic off as anger.

"Well, you three are always gone on the full moon. You've always got lots of injuries and your 'family' is always getting seriously ill or dying. I'm surprised you even have family left."

Rebecca stood up, still trying to pass off her increasing panic as anger.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" She said her voice unnaturally high.

"Don't get so upset! I was just saying!" said Nick in a calming voice. Standing up also.

"I have to go" Rebecca said suddenly.

"No, please don't!" Nick begged.

"I was just kidding!" He said, trying to keep her from leaving.

Rebecca shook her head, "No, I have to go"

Nick took her head in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. Rebecca was trying desperately to keep the panic and horror from her eyes, but with little success.

Nick gasped, letting go of her face, truth dawning in her eyes.

"You're a-" He started but stopped.

Rebecca started shaking her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're a-" He started again, but this time he was cut-off by Rebecca.

"Please don't say it" She whispered. She turned and ran out the door.

"Werewolf" Nick whispered to himself.

* * *

**Okay, yes, i know Wizards aren't supposed to have TV and DvD players and all that jazz, but this is a modern-day story, so they do. Also, the same with the iPods.  
**


	26. The Truth

Summer and Alyssa were playing Wizards Chess and Jamie was doing Transfiguration work with Luke when Rebecca came in through the Portrait Hole. She was no longer crying, but you could tell she had been.

Rebecca walked over to the table Summer and Alyssa were at and sat down next to Alyssa. Jamie came over and joined them when she saw Rebecca.

"What's wrong Becca?" asked Alyssa gently.

"He…..knows" Rebecca whispered.

They all knew what she was talking about by her tone of voice.

"Come on, let's go up to our dorm" said Summer, standing up.

The others got up and followed Summer.

Once they were all situated, Rebecca told them everything that had happened.

"Wow, how ironic. I can't believe you actually picked a Werewolf movie" said Jamie.

"Jamie!" said Summer whacking her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jamie said.

"What?" Jamie asked, Summer just rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know, I mean I really like him, but will he still like me?" asked Rebecca.

"Of course he will" said Summer confidently.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, "I don't know about that"

Summer crossed her arms, "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?"

"Well what do I do?" Rebecca asked.

"I think you two should talk; You should tell him the truth if he didn't figure it out and he really was just being observant." Summer said.

0o0o0o0o

Rebecca found Nick sitting in a chair by the fire down stairs. She walked over to the side of is chair.

"Nick?" She asked.

He turned his head from the fire, to look at her. His face showed slight surprise.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could-Could we talk? Tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." He said.

"All right, can you meet me out here at 11?" She asked.

"Of course" He repeated.

"'K ay. See you then" Rebecca said.

Nick just nodded.

0o0o0o0o

Nick was all ready waiting for Rebecca when she came down the steps. Nick was standing by the dying fire. Rebecca walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Let's sit down" said Rebecca, gesturing to the sofa.

Nick nodded.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"asked Nick.

"Earlier today, actually" said Rebecca.

"O.k. what about it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry" Rebecca said.

"That's it?" asked Nick, surprised.

Rebecca looked down at her hands in her lap, "Well, no, not exactly"

He just gave her a quizzical look.

"When I walked out, because of what you said, well that's true." said Rebecca, looking into his eyes.

"You mean what I said is true?" Nick asked.

Rebecca gulped and nodded.

"So, you're really a, um, you know, a…….." He stopped, looking at her.

"Werewolf" She finished for him, nodding.

He just stared at her. Rebecca frowned.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

Are-are you not afraid?" She asked in disbelief.

Nick shook his head, "Should I be?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I-I guess not"

They just sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Rebecca started crying.

Nick looked alarmed, "Don't cry! What's a matter?"

"It's just….you're the only one besides Jamie, Summer, and Alyssa who's responded this way!"

Nick pulled her into his arms.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and put her head on his chest, "No! no! I just thought……."

"That I'd break up with you because you a _monster?_" Nick asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"Well I don't care" Nick said, kissing her forehead, "It doesn't matter to me I know who you are, and you're _not_ a monster, no matter what you turn into."

"Thanks" She whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, until they decided to go up to bed. Rebecca made to go over to the stairs, but Nick stopped her.

"Wait" He said, Rebecca turned and he put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered before touching his lips gently to hers. When they broke apart, they stared each other in the eyes.

"I love you too" She whispered back. Rebecca saw the passion she felt in her heart burning in Nick's eyes. She kissed him back, after they broke apart again, Rebecca headed towards the girls dorms.

"Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" He said back.

They both went up their separate stair cases to their dorms, and their sleeping friends.


	27. A Plan

It's Saturday and Rebecca, Alyssa, and Jamie are sitting outside on a bench. Summer is somewhere with Matt. A 1st year suddenly came running up to Rebecca.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" said a little freckle-faced, sandy-haired boy.

"Come quick!" He said tugging on her robes.

When she didn't stand up right away, he practically pulled her out of her seat.

"All right, all right. Where's the fire? Shish!" Rebecca said.

The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the courtyard. He stopped and pointed to a corner.

At first, she had difficulty seeing what was troubling the kid. Then she saw it. Summer and Matt were sitting on a bench in the corner, kissing.

Rebecca burst out laughing. The boy looked alarmed.

"Is there a problem Billy?" Rebecca asked.

"YES! Their _snogging!_" Billy said, looking utterly disgusted.

She ruffled the boy's sandy-brown hair, "That's not against the rules Billy"

He looked thoroughly disappointed, "Oh. Well I think it should be"

Rebecca chuckled, "Why don't you just go back into the castle" Rebecca suggested.

He sighed, "Okay"

The boy walked away towards the castle doors. Rebecca glanced at Summer and Matt before turning and walking away. They were no longer kissing; instead, Summer was talking animatedly with her hands.

Rebecca returned to the bench where Alyssa and Jamie were discussing homework.

"Who was that and what's going on?" asked Jamie when Rebecca had sat down.

Rebecca chuckled," That was Billy. He absolutely adores me, which is really annoying. Anyway, nothing's going on, well unless you count Summer and Matt snogging on a bench"

"Really?" asked Alyssa, "I didn't know they were that serious"

Rebecca shrugged, "Neither did I, but apparently they are"

"Obviously" Jamie said.

"So, why does that kid adore you so much?" Alyssa asked.

Rebecca shrugged again, "Your guess is as good as mine"

Alyssa just shrugged.

"Guess what!" said Jamie, changing the subject.

"Huh?" asked Rebecca.

"Me and Luke had an _actual_ conversation!" Jamie said, clearly excited.

"Good for you!" said Alyssa.

Rebecca smiled, "That's great, Jamie"

"I know! I'm so excited!" replied Jamie.

"So, what'd you talk about?" asked Rebecca, not really wanting an answer.

"All sorts of things" Jamie said, launching into a full-blown, very detailed description of her and Luke's conversation.

Rebecca sighed, and stared into the lake, watching the light breeze stir the water.

Jamie had switched to think aloud about how beautiful Luke's eyes are.

Rebecca looked over at Alyssa; she was completely absorbed in a Muggle book entitled _'Sense and Sensibility' _

Rebecca checked her watch. She sighed. It's been 15 minutes since Jamie had started her rant about Luke. Rebecca was about to go back up to the castle, when Summer ran over to them, tears streaming down her face. Jamie stopped talking immediately upon seeing Summer. Alyssa looked up to see why Jamie had stopped talking and saw Summer too.

Rebecca stood up and walked over Summer, Jamie and Alyssa followed.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

Summer sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her hands.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was snogging Jessica Matthews"

"Oh Summer, I'm so sorry" said Rebecca engulfing her in a huge hug. Jamie and Alyssa both hugged her also.

0o0o0o0o

Jamie, Rebecca, and Alyssa are sitting in the common room.

Jamie looked at her watch, "Summer's been up in our dorm for over an hour, we have to do something!"

"What _can_ we do? She won't talk to us" said Alyssa.

"We need to talk to Matt" Rebecca said.

Jamie nodded, "You're right"

"I highly doubt he'll talk to us either" said Alyssa.

"Oh, he'll talk to us all right" said Jamie with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" asked Rebecca.

Jamie explained her plan to the others.

"IT's perfect, but let's do it tomorrow, it's too late tonight" said Rebecca.

"All right, well goodnight then" Alyssa said.

The three went up to bed where Summer was all ready in her bed, but not sleeping.


	28. Kidnap

Alyssa and Rebecca are hiding behind a statue on the Seventh floor.

"Where's Jamie?" asked Rebecca.

"She's coming, I can see her running" Alyssa replied, gesturing to a dot labeled _'Jamie Potter'_ on the Marauders Map.

"Where's Matt?" Rebecca asked.

"Still on the stairs, he's almost here though" said Alyssa.

They heard Jamie's heavy footfalls coming from behind them. She slowed her pace to a walk, turned the corner, and slide beside them behind the statue.

"Where were you?" Rebecca asked, frowning at Jamie.

"I…Had…To...Get…Some….Thing…" replied Jamie, panting from her run.

Rebecca nodded but looked at her suspiciously.

Footsteps filled the silence again, Alyssa checked the map, making sure it was Matt. She nodded, signling that it was him. As Matt turned the corner, the girls came out from behind the statue and backed him into the opposite corner, wands pointed at him.

Matt looked at them with shock on his face, but didn't scream or try to run.

Rebecca turned him around, grabbed his arms and tied his hands behind his back. She pushed him forward, towards the Room of Requirement.

"W-What are you doing?" Matt asked, alarmed.

"What does it look like, genius?" asked Jamie.

"It looks like you're kidnapping me" said Matt.

"Well, I _suppose_ you could put it that way" Jamie said.

Alyssa walked by the wall three times and a door appeared. Alyssa opened the door and held it open so Rebecca could push Matt into the room, followed by Jamie and Alyssa.

The room looked remotely like a dungeon, only with more lights and a few chairs.

Rebecca untied Matt and took his wand from his pocket. She gestured to a chair.

"Have a sit" She said, putting Matt's wand in her pocket.

"Um, I'd rather not" Matt said.

Rebecca pointed her wand at his chest, "Sit" She demanded.

Matt dropped into the chair.

"We have brought you here, to talk to you. About yesterday" Rebecca explained.

Matt frowned, "Nothing happened yesterday, unless you count Summer disappearing on me"

"Don't act stupid with us Matt. You're not very good at lying" Alyssa said.

"Don't worry he won't be lying much longer, that's what this is for" said Jamie, uncorking a little black bottle of piton.

"Jamie, is that what I think it is?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep" Jamie said happily, "Now open up"

"Yeah right!" said Matt eyeing the little bottle.

Jamie made to force it down his throat, but Rebecca stopped her.

"Do you really think that's necessary, Jamie?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I don't trust him" replied Jamie.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Fine, but only a drop"

Aw, come on!" Jamie complained.

"A drop or nothing. You pick" Rebecca said.

"Fine. Killjoy" Jamie said, going to put a drop in Matt's mouth.

"I'm not swallowing that!" Matt said.

"oh yes you will!" said Jamie, pointing her wand at him.

"Jamie!" Rebecca said, grabbing Jamie's arm.

"There's no need to be forceful. It's just Veritaserum, Matt don't worry it won't hurt you, well physically at least." said Rebecca.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Jamie but took the bottle and put a drop of it in his mouth, then swallowed.

"Now, what happened yesterday? Summer was under the impression that you were snogging Jessica Matthews" said Rebecca.

Matt groaned, "_I _wasn't snogging her. _She _kissed _me"_

"Now why would she do something like that?" asked Alyssa.

Matt shrugged, "How should I know. She said she wanted to talk to me and the next thing I knew she was all over me."

Jamie narrowed her eyes with suspicion, "O.k. and what did you do after that?"

"I pulled away from her and asked her why she did that and she just smiled and said 'Because I wanted to'"

"Well, I guess that's believable" said Jamie.

"I believe him. I didn't really think he would do something like that anyway." Said Rebecca.

"Thank you!" said Matt.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

Yeah, I believe him too" said Alyssa.

"All right. I guess you can leave, but one more question" said Jamie.

"Yes?" Matt asked coolly.

"Are you a virgin?" Jamie asked.

Matt glared at her, "No" He answered icily.

Jamie smiled, "O.k. you can go now"

Matt got up and Rebecca handed him his wand. He snatched it out of her hand and walked to the door, it slammed behind him.

"What was that?" demanded Rebecca.

Jamie grinned, "I couldn't resist"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

Matt sorted out the misunderstanding with Summer later that day.


	29. Confessions

It's the last Friday of March and the Marauders are sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They were talking about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow when Luke came up to them.

"Can I talk to you" He asked, looking at Rebecca.

Jamie smiled at him, "Yes"

Luke looked at her, "not to be rude, but I wasn't talking to you"

Jamie looked disappointed but not hurt, "Oh, then who were you talking to then?"

"Rebecca, actually" He replied.

Rebecca looked slightly shocked but stood up, "Of course. Let's walk"

Luke and Rebecca went out of the Portrait Hole and started walking down the corridor.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Rebecca.

Luke looked nervous.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk about Jamie" He said.

"Jamie?" Rebecca asked, surprised.

Luke nodded.

"What about her" She asked.

Luke ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Well, when we were working on the project together, you know the one for Transfiguration" He paused.

Rebecca nodded encouragingly.

"Working with her let me get to know the real her a little, and well, it's a lot different then what I thought of her before"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, and why are you telling me this?"

Luke shrugged, "I'm telling you this because we've always been well, not _friends_ but we've gotten to know each other. And because you're a girl"

Rebecca grinned, "Oh, well thanks for noticing"

Luke grinned back and punched her playfully in the arm, "That's not what I mean. I mean, I think you will understand more than any of my male friends and I don't have any female friends"

"Oh, I see, so what is it I will understand?" She asked.

He sighed.

"The truth is I like Jamie" He said.

Rebecca looked at him with her mouth open.

"Yeah, I know, It's hard to believe, but it's true. You see, I've always liked her, since first year. However, I've also thought she was arrogant and a jerk and didn't really care about anyone but herself. I know now that I was completely mistaken. Jamie would do anything for you three. She'd also blow up any guy who broke one of your hearts" He finished.

Rebecca chuckled, "Yes, Jamie would defiantly blow up someone for us"

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?" He asked.

"Why would I?" Rebecca asked back.

Luke shrugged.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to go" said Rebecca.

"No, go ahead. Oh, but don't tell Jamie or the other what I said, please." Luke said.

Rebecca just nodded, walking off.

When Rebecca came back to the common room the others were still where she left them. She went over and sat down.

So what was that about?" asked Jamie.

"Noting, he just needed to tell me something having to do with prefect duties" Rebecca lied.

"Oh, okay" Jamie said.

0o0o0o0o

Summer, Alyssa, and Rebecca were eating dinner when Jamie came running up to them.

"Guy's! guy's, guess what!" Jamie said excitedly, sitting next to Summer.

"Huh?" asked Summer.

"Luke asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow!!" Jamie squealed.

Summer spit out her drink and Alyssa just stared blankly at Jamie. Rebecca however, smiled at her.

"Are you serious?" Summer asked.

"Dead serious" Jamie replied.

Rebecca cleared her throat, "That's wonderful Jamie! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks. You don't mind do you? I mean we're supposed to meet tomorrow at the _'Three Broomsticks' _to celebrate all our birthdays"

"It's fine" said Rebecca, "Just bring him with you, I'm sure he won't mind"

"Okay! Do you two mind?" Jamie asked looking at Summer and Alyssa.

"No, that's fine" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, that's cool" Summer agreed.

"Awesome!" said Jamie happily.


	30. Presents

It's nice and sunny outside and Jamie, Alyssa, Rebecca, and Summer are getting ready for Hogsmeade. Jamie is wearing a lavender blouse dark skinny jeans and white ballet flats. She left her hair down but put in a purple butterfly clip.

"Are you ready?" Summer asked.

Jamie nodded, "I think so"

Rebecca smile at her, "You look great"

"Thanks" Jamie said, smiling back.

"Let's go" said Alyssa, heading out the door, followed by Summer.

Coming!" said Jamie.

Rebecca held out her arm for Jamie. Jamie grabbed her purse and her sweater, then looped her arm through Rebecca's.

"You told him you'd meet him at Madam Puddifoot's right?" Alyssa asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded, "Yep"

The Marauders made their way to Hogsmeade, then Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop where they met Luke.

He smiled shyly when Jamie started walking towards him. The others turned and left.

"Hi" He said.

Jamie smiled back, "hi"

"Well you seem very cheerful" He said.

Jamie grinned, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this"

Luke grinned back, "Oh yes I do"

Jamie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you inside" He said, opening the door for her.

They found a table and sat down. The waitress came over and they ordered their drinks.

"So, what where you talking about outside?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, I've liked you since first year" Luke started.

Jamie chocked on her drink.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Jamie nodded, "I'm fine. Go on."

"Right. Anyway, I've always liked you, but I also thought you were an arrogant, selfish jerk. I know now that I was wrong now, and I apologize. I had convinced myself you weren't the right person for me and I could never go out with you. However, when I worked with you for that Transfiguration project, I couldn't deny my attraction to you anymore." He finished.

"Wow, that's a lot of emotions for a guy" said Jamie.

Luke acted offended, Gee thanks!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean"

Luke grinned, "Yeah I know I'm just joking."

"Hey, I've got to meet the others at 12 in the _'Three Broomsticks' _do you want to come with me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure you want me to come?" He asked.

"Of course! Why would I not?" Jamie asked.

Luke just shrugged.

0o0o0o0o

Rebecca, Nick, Alyssa, Jason, Summer, and Matt are all sitting at a table waiting for Jamie and Luke.

Jamie and Luke came in and saw the others at once. They walked over and sat down.

"Sorry we're late, when I told him what we were meeting for he insisted that he had to get me something" said Jamie.

Luke pulled out a small package and added it to the small pile of presents on the table.

"So, who goes first?" asked Alyssa.

"Rebecca, her birthday's on the 10th and it's the first of all of them." Jamie said.

"Okay" Rebecca said.

She grabbed a rectangular package that said _'Rebecca' _on it. It said it was form Jamie, Summer, and Alyssa.

Rebecca tore the paper off the package. It was a collection of the best sellers by Jane Austin.

"Thanks guys! She's my favorite Muggle author!"

The girls all said, 'you welcome' and she moved on to Nick's present.

It was a small box. She tore the paper off this one as well. She opened the box, inside was a small locket. On the outside of the locket there was a red rose there was a ring of Aquamarine gems around the edge. Rebecca gasped, "It's gorgeous!"

"Open it" He said.

Slowly, Rebecca opened the locket. On one side, there was a picture of Nick. On the other, there was an inscription that read: _'Love is the greatest gift one can give'_

"Oh, Nick, thank you so much!" Rebecca said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"You're welcome" He replied.

Rebecca took the locket out and put it on, beaming.

"All right, me next!" said Summer excitedly.

She grabbed the bigger of the packages and ripped the paper off. It was a broomstick servicing kit.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" She said.

There was another round of 'You're welcome' then she picked up the other one with her name on it. She ripped it open also. It turned out to be a charm bracelet from Matt.

"Thanks Matt!! It's beautiful!" She said excitedly, hugging him.

Matt chuckled, "You're welcome. Here let me help you"

He took the bracelet and put it on her out-stretched wrist.

"Jamie's turn!" said Alyssa."O.k. here I go "said Jamie, pulling one of the two remaining presents toward her.

She took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She took out a blue Ipod Nano. She squealed.

"You got me one! Yay! Thank you SO much!"

Summer laughed, "You're welcome, Jamie"

"My dad bought one and sent it to me and then we all paid him back" said Alyssa.

"Thank you!" She said again.

"Just open Luke's" Rebecca said, laughing.

Jamie took the other present and opened it. It was a necklace. The necklace had a simple silver chain and a silver 'J' embedded with multi-colored jewels.

"It's so pretty!" Thank you Luke!" She said.

"You're very welcome" He said as she put it around her neck.

The Marauders, Matt, Jason, and Nick had a good rest of the weekend.


	31. Saying goodbye

It's the last day of school; The Marauders are heading to the Great Hall for the end-of-the-year feast.

"I can't believe it the last day of school!" said Alyssa.

"I know! I'm just glad all our O.W.L.s are over and I'm fairly certain I didn't completely fail" said Jamie.

"You didn't fail Jamie, I have confidence in you" Rebecca said reassuringly.

"Well someone has to" muttered Jamie.

They sat down at Gryffindor table and were shortly joined by Nick. They waited for Dumbledore to make his end-of-the-year speech, and then filled their plates.

"So, what are you girls doing for the summer?" Nick asked.

"Well, we haven't sorted out all the details yet, but we're all going to each other's house's for a couple of days" said Alyssa.

"Ooh, sounds fun" He said.

"It will be" Rebecca said.

Jamie and Summer nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o

Rebecca and Nick are alone in the common room. They're sitting on a sofa by the dying fire.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Nick said, taking both of Rebecca's hands in his own and rubbing his thumbs against the tops of them.

"Me too. I can't believe I won't see you for three months!" Rebecca complained.

"I'll write every chance I get" Nick promised.

Rebecca smiled, "I know. I will too."

Nick looked at his watch and sighed, "I guess we probably go up to bed."

Rebecca sighed also, "Yeah, we probably should."

Nick stood up, and then tugged Rebecca up and into his arms. They hugged for awhile. Rebecca pushed herself far enough away to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Nick" She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Rebecca" Nick said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rebecca put her lips gently to his. After they broke apart, they hugged briefly again.

Rebecca broke away from Nick and sighed deeply.

"Goodnight" She said for the last time for three months.

"Goodnight" He said, letting go of her hand to walk up his dormitory steps.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders, Matt, and Jason are sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"So, what are you two doing this summer?" Alyssa asked Jason and Matt.

"Um, I don't know, my parents were thinking about doing some sight-seeing, I think" Jason said.

"I'm going to Italy to visit some family, but that's about it" said Matt.

"Awesome! I want to go to Italy!" said Jamie.

Matt shrugged, "It's not that great after the 20th time you've been there"

"Yeah, but still!" Jamie said.

0o0o0o0o

After Summer and Alyssa said goodbye to Matt and Jason, The Marauders exited the train together.

Rebecca spotted her parents at once but didn't go over to them.

The girls all put their trunks down. There was a round of hugs and goodbyes.

"I'll see you all in a month!" Rebecca said.

"I can't wait till then!" said Jamie.

"I'll write before then, I promise" Summer said.

"I'll miss you all, even if it is just for a month!" Alyssa said.

They all went to their parents, waving to each other.


	32. Alyssa's House

It's July 14th and Jamie, Summer, and Rebecca are all coming to Alyssa's house today.

"Dad, have you seen my blue shirt?" Alyssa yelled.

"Um, it should be in the laundry room" He yelled back.

"'Kay, thanks!"

Alyssa went down the stairs to the basement where their laundry room was. She found the blue shirt she was looking for lying folded in the laundry basket.

"Ah-ha!" she said, picking it up and slipping it on over her white under shirt. She ran back up the steps.

"Are you ready?" She asked her dad.

"Yep" He said, coming up behind her.

Her dad grabbed his car keys and locked the front door. They both climbed in his car and headed to the train station.

Alyssa and her father had been waiting for Fifteen minutes when the train finally pulled into the station. Alyssa searched the flow of people coming out for her three best friends.

She'd been searching for mere seconds when she saw them. She squealed.

Jamie! Rebecca! Summer!" She yelled.

They all saw her at the same time. They all started pushing their way through the flow of people.

"Alyssa!" they all yelled at the same time before forming a gigantic group hug.

"We have so much to tell you!" Jamie said, squealing.

"All right, don't go screaming my ears off!" Alyssa's dad said, chuckling.

"Dad!" Alyssa whined, whacking his arm.

"Dad, this is Rebecca, Jamie, and Summer" said Alyssa, pointing to each girl as she said their name.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Briggs" said Rebecca, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Aaron. 'Mr.' makes me feel old" He said.

Alyssa laughed, "You are old dad"

He pretended to look shocked, "Shh!!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"So, I can't believe that this is the first time I've meet you three, of course I feel like I all ready know you from the amount Alyssa talks about you." Aaron said.

"It is hard to believe" Jamie agreed.

"Oh, well, to the car!" Aaron stated.

Everyone's in the car, and driving to Alyssa's house.

"Alyssa, guess what!" said Jamie.

"What?!" Alyssa asked, turning around from the front seat.

"Summer moved in with me!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Really?" Alyssa asked, shocked, "Her parents let her?"

"Er-not exactly" Jamie said, glancing at Summer.

"I ran away" Summer said.

Alyssa's eyes went widened, "Wow, they didn't come after you?"

Summer shook her head, "No, I got a letter the day after I left. They've disowned me."

"Oh, Summer, that's horrible!" Alyssa said.

Summer shrugged, "No, not really I hated them anyway."

"Hey, now, no hating on the dad-mobile" Aaron said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever dad."

At Alyssa's house, they all climbed out of the car and put their bags in Alyssa's room.

Alyssa is now giving them a tour of her house.

"That's the bathroom" Alyssa said, pointing across her room.

"Over there is dad's room" She continued, pointing to the bedroom up the hall and to the left.

Alyssa turned right, out of the hall way, "This is the living room"

Alyssa went through the living room and went through a doorway on the left.

"This is the kitchen/dining room" She said, "And that's pretty much it."

"It's very cozy" Summer commented.

"Thanks" Alyssa said.

The Marauders all went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is that your mum?" Jamie asked, pointing to a picture on a shelf on the right wall.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah"

"I don't remember her" Alyssa said sadly, "I only know what dad's told me about her. I was four when she died."

"Aw, I'm sorry Alyssa" Said Rebecca, giving her friend a side hug.

"It's okay" Alyssa said, returning the gesture.

"You look just like her" Jamie noted.

"Yeah" Alyssa agreed, "Only, she had blue eyes, I got dad's green eye's"

Aaron came up behind them and put his hands on Alyssa's shoulders, "Well you had to get something from me right?"

Alyssa looked up at him, "Of course"

0o0o0o0o

Alyssa awoke the next morning to a chorus of _'Happy Birthday' _sung by her father and three best friends.

"Ugh, my ears!" She groaned teasingly.

Jamie whacked her with a pillow, "Just be happy we sang for you!"

"If I have to" Alyssa said.

"All right Sleeping Beauty, time for breakfast!" Her dad said, "Everyone to the kitchen"

The Marauders silently obeyed him, and they all sat down at the table.

"All right, who wants cake?" Aaron asked.

"For breakfast?" asked Rebecca.

Of course! There's nothing better than birthday cake and ice cream for breakfast" He said.

"I'm in!" Summer said as Aaron put a huge piece of chocolate cake and two scoops of ice cream in front of her.

"This is my kind of breakfast!" Jamie said happily, digging into her own piece of chocolate cake.

The Marauders and Aaron spent the day at the mall and had a good four day's together.


	33. Rebecca's House

It's been two weeks since The Marauders left Alyssa's house. Today they're all coming to Rebecca's.

"Rebecca! Jamie and summer are here!" Rebecca's mother yelled.

Rebecca ran down the hall and into her living room, where their fireplace was.

"Jamie! Summer!" Rebecca said, hugging her friends.

"Hey, Becca!" Jamie said excitedly.

"How was last night?" Summer asked, noticing the fresh cuts on Rebecca's arm's and cheeks.

Rebecca moaned, "Horrible"

"We wanted to come yesterday, so we could be here, but Jamie's parents refused." Summer said.

"I will have no such nonsense either! It's good that you told your friends, Rebecca, but letting them even _think_ about being here when you transform is irresponsible!" Rebecca's mother scolded.

Rebecca pretended to be ashamed, but rolled her eyes at Jamie and Summer when her mother turned her back to them.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Alyssa!" Rebecca said.

"Hi Alyssa! Hi Aaron" Rebecca said, opening the front door.

"Hello Rebecca" Aaron said.

"Hi Rebecca!" Alyssa said.

"Oh, come in, come in." Rebecca's mother said.

"I'm Helen, this is my husband Joe. It's nice to meet you" Rebecca's mother greeted Aaron.

The girls heard the parents talking as they all headed to Rebecca's room.

Rebecca's room was very large. One side had a gigantic bookcase, from floor to ceiling, filled with books. Next to the book case there was a window with a window seat. Across the room, was a queen sized canopy-bed. The walls were painted a soft Lavender color. The carpet was just plain white, but the curtains were a dark Purple. To complete the room, there was a walk-in closest to the left of the bed.

"Woah!" Alyssa said, "I never imagined your room to look like this Rebecca!"

Rebecca laughed, "Yeah, well my parents insisted I have the master bedroom. They tore the wall down in the study to make another one for them, but mine's still bigger."

The girls put their stuff on the floor, then they went outside. The gigantic trees gave lots of shade form the hot July sun.

"I have to say, I never thought you'd live in the forest either" Alyssa said, "All tough, it is really nice up here"

We don't really have a choice. We can't exactly live in town without people finding out what I am" Rebecca said.

"True. I guess I never thought about that" Alyssa said.

The Marauders had walked into the woods a little ways and they came to a square cement building with one window, which was bared.

"Is that?" Jamie asked, looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded, not needed Jamie to finish to know what she was asking.

"Do you want to go inside?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, not really, but I am curious" Summer said.

Rebecca pulled a key ring with two keys on it out of her pocket and unlocked the heavy oak door. S Inside was a small bed, a sofa, and a chair. All of which were ripped and had pieces of the cushion missing, from the full-moon the night before.

"This is horrible, I can't believe your own parents would do this to you" said Jamie.

Rebecca shrugged, "They love me, but they're deathly afraid of me when I transform. I can't blame them, I would be too."

"You do so good when you with us, and then seeing this makes me think of how much pain you must have been through before you met us, I never really thought about the past, before." Summer said.

Rebecca smiled sadly, "You guys have no idea how grateful I am that you figured out how to be animagus'. I am so lucky to have you guys as my friends."

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry" said Jamie.

Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get out of here and talk about something else." Rebecca said.

"Good idea!" Alyssa agreed.

They all left the little cement building and Rebecca locked it back up. The Marauders went back up to the house to eat lunch.

0o0o0o0o

The Marauders are all in Rebecca's living room. Playing Wizard chess.

Rebecca's mother came in, dressed in fancy dress-robes.

"Rebecca honey, your father and I have o go to a dinner party at the Ministry. Will you girls be fine? Or do I need to call someone?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mum, we'll be fine. We're 16 remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you act like it" Mrs. Lupin muttered.

"Joe! Let's go!" She yelled down the hall.

"Coming Helen!" Rebecca's father answered, coming out of her parents' bedroom.

Rebecca's mother said goodbye to the girls and went to the kitchen to wait for her husband.

Joe came into the living room and kissed Rebecca on the forehead.

"Bye, Becca. Bye girls, no burning down the house now, okay?" He said it as a statement instead of a question.

"We'll try not to" Jamie said, grinning.

There was a loud _'pop'_ as Rebecca's parents apperated.

"Do you girls want to watch a movie?"Rebecca asked.

"Sure" They all replied.

"O.k. I'll go get some." Rebecca said, getting up and heading to her room.

When Rebecca came back with three movies, there was no one there.

"Hello?" She asked.

She heard a clatter in the kitchen, followed by an "Ow! Crap!" by Jamie. She ran into the kitchen.

Jamie was holding her left hand, in her right one. Blood was oozing from between her fingers.

"What's you do?!" Rebecca asked in horror.

"She was trying to juggle knives" said Summer, hold was holding in a laugh.

"Get me a rag!" Alyssa said.

Rebecca got a dish-towel out of a drawer and handed it to Alyssa. Alyssa went over to Jamie and wrapped her left hand tightly in the towel.

"Put pressure on it, we can't fix it with magic until Rebecca's parents get back. So you'll have to wait."

Alyssa said.

"Oh, great. I hate doing things the muggle way" Jamie complained.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try to juggle knives!" suggested Rebecca.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Jamie.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

"How did you know what to do Alyssa?" Summer asked, as the beginning credits came up on the screen.

"My dad's a doctor" Alyssa said.

"What! I never knew that!" Summer said.

Alyssa shrugged, "We never really talk about our family"

"True. But still" Summer said.

"Shhh!" Jamie hushed them, as the movie started.

"O.k., o.k. you don't' have to be so pushy!" Summer said.

Jamie just stuck her tongue out at Summer.

The Marauders watched movies all night and had another good four day's together.


	34. Jamie's House

Summer and Jamie are sitting in Jamie's room. It's the second week of August. They heard the door bell ring and bolted down the stairs.

When they got the door, Jamie's mother had all ready opened it and was talking to Rebecca's mother.

"Hi Rebecca" Jamie said.

"Hi Jamie! Hi Summer!" Rebecca said.

"Bye Mum!" Rebecca said, taking a step toward her friends.

"Wait, Rebecca!" Her mother said.

"What mum?" Rebecca asked in an exasperated voice.

"Be careful o.k. and no boys" Her mother warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rebecca said.

Rebecca allowed her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek before going over to Jamie and Summer. She rolled her eyes at them.

"No boys?" Summer asked, raising her eyebrows at Rebecca.

Rebecca started walking up the stairs, "She's convinced that dating will only get me hurt and say's I'm not allowed to"

Jamie snorted, "So much for that"

Rebecca grinned, "Yeah, oops"

15 minutes later Alyssa showed up.

"Oh, I should warn you two, my grandma's coming over tonight for dinner and she's staying the night, but only for tonight. She's leaving after lunch." Jamie said.

"O.k. and why are you warning us?" asked Rebecca.

Just then, Jamie's father yelled up the stairs, "Jamie you grandmother's here!"

"Let's go see, shall we?" Jamie asked, leading the way out of her room and down the stairs.

Jamie's grandmother was a short, white-haired witch with dark beady eyes and a long crooked nose. She had huge circular glasses and looked quite fragile.

"Jamison!" She barked, in a very powerful voice that did not match her fragile looking body.

Jamie groaned but put on a fake smile and walked over and hugged her grandma.

"Grandma! Nice to see you!" She said in a falsely happy voice, however, her grandmother seemed to take it as genuine happiness.

"Justin, get you but down here!" Mr. Potter yelled up the stairs again.

A tall boy with messy black hair and brown eyes and down the stairs. He looked about 19.

"Hi grandma" He said, not trying to act happy, unlike Jamie.

Jamie came back over to her friends.

"Jamison?" Summer asked, with a smirk.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

"Everyone to the kitchen, dinner's ready." Mrs. Potter said.

The Marauders sat at the breakfast bar as the rest of Jamie's family at the table.

"So, is that your brother?" Rebecca asked, gesturing to the boy sitting at the table.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he's 19. You might remember him from when he went to School"

"No, I didn't even know you had a brother." said Alyssa.

"That's 'cause I don't tell anyone I have a brother" Jamie said.

"Why?" asked Alyssa.

"Because he's annoying" Jamie said simply.

"Nice" Rebecca said, laughing.

After dinner everyone went into the living room.

"So, Jamie, who are you friends?" Jamie's grandmother asked.

"Oh, this is Rebecca Lupin, Alyssa Briggs, and Summer Black." Jamie said, pointing to each as she said their name.

"Black?" Barked Jamie's grandma, "Are you the daughter of Orion and Walburga Black?"

"Not any more" Summer said, "They disowned me when I ran away at the beginning of summer"

"Humph" Was all she said.

She turned her attention to Rebecca, "Joe and Helen Lupin are your parents, right?"

Rebecca just nodded.

"So, you're the one that got bit by Fenrir Greyback?" She asked.

Rebecca's cheeks burned red. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Mum!" Mrs. Potter said, "You can't just ask people that kind of thing!"

"Oh, fine. Briggs, I don't know a Briggs. Are you a muggle born?" Jamie's grandma barked at Alyssa.

"Yes Ma'am" Alyssa said timidly.

"Hm" She said.

"Jamison, you certainly know how to pick them" She said bitterly.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Mum, can we go back up to my room?"

"Yes" Her mother said.

"Thank you!" Jamie said, jumping up from her seat.

She left the room, followed by her friends.

"Sorry about that, Becca" Jamie apologized.

"It's O.k." Rebecca said.

"Now you know why I don't like her" Jamie said.

The girls went up to Jamie's room. The girls had a good rest of vacation at Jamie's.

* * *

**all right, it breaks my heart to say this, but this is the last chapter. I know, weird ending, but don't worry cause i loved these girls too much to just forget about them. So, i'm working on a sequel right now. I'll probably start posting it in a couple of days. Thank you all, especially MrsRemusLupin1 for all your support (and critisisim). **


End file.
